Agitando las hojas
by filthyfairytale
Summary: "Tu presencia aquí en la Tierra Media es como el viento en los árboles, señorita Darrow —dijo Gandalf; el humo le envolvía la cabeza—. Puedes agitar las ramas, incluso soltar algunas hojas, pero el árbol en sí permanece intacto."
1. Un encuentro fortuito

Cuando la jarra golpeó la mesa delante de él, dejando una pequeña cantidad de cerveza desbordarse sobre la madera, Gandalf abandonó sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad.

—Se te ve inquieto —dijo Thorin Escudo de Roble, con su propia jarra de cerveza en la mano. Su ropa estaba manchada por los viajes y llevaba una mochila a su espalda con su acostumbrado escudo atado a ella.

—En efecto, mis pensamientos son bastante pesados —dijo Gandalf, desplazándose para hacer sitio al Enano en su mesa—. Vamos, siéntate.

Thorin así lo hizo y mientras dejó su bolsa de viaje bajo la mesa.

—¿Puedo tentarte con un poco de Viejo Toby? —preguntó el Mago ofreciendo su bolsa de tabaco en agradecimiento por la cerveza.

—Con mucho gusto, agoté mi provisión hace varias semanas —permanecieron en silencio mientras Thorin llenaba y encendía su pipa. Sólo cuando el humo envolvía su cabeza habló de nuevo—. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, viejo amigo.

—¿Vuelves a Ered Luin? —Gandalf conjeturó, basándose en su apariencia agotada por el viaje.

—Así es, fui hacia el este, a las Colinas de Hierro para ver a Dain —dijo Thorin. Sus ojos vagaban por la posada del Pony Pisador, en alerta constante por los posibles peligros, incluso en el pintoresco pueblo de Bree. Sus espesas cejas estaban fruncidas en un ceño y a Gandalf le parecía que tenía más mechones grises en el pelo que la última vez que lo había visto.

—Tú también pareces inquieto —observó, con la esperanza de llevarle a profundizar en la conversación.

—Durante el viajé pasé cerca de Erebor —Thorin explicó la razón de su preocupación—. Se dice que Smaug no ha sido visto en sesenta años.

—¿Y piensas en marchar hacia la montaña? —preguntó Gandalf, se dio cuenta de que Thorin estaba cavilando sobre la pérdida de su tierra natal.

—La posibilidad de tal expedición ha ocupado mis pensamientos desde que dejé las Colinas de Hierro —dijo—, marchar desde las Montañas Azules con un ejército podría ser desastroso, y seguro que lo será si Smaug sigue con vida.

—Y aún así todavía piensas intentarlo —dijo Gandalf reconociendo la cabezonería de los Enanos una vez que fijan su mente en una tarea.— ¿Qué dijo Dain al respecto?

—Le gustó la idea de tener un aliado tan cercano, las Colinas de Hierro están muy apartadas. De todos modos aún no ha prometido asistencia militar, dijo que debía considerar los riesgos primero —Thorin exhaló una larga bocanada de humo—. Me aconsejó que procediera con cautela.

—Quizás sea sensato.

—¿Cuál sería tu consejo? —preguntó el rey de los Enanos. Le sorprendió su deseo de asesoramiento, los Enanos eran una raza especialmente privada, sin un ápice de gusto por la intervención de otros en sus asuntos.

Gandalf pensó por un momento, reflexionando sobre las implicaciones que podría tener un ejército yendo hacia Erebor y otras posibles alternativas.

—Estás planeando batallas y una guerra —dijo al fin—. Sería más aconsejable una estrategia algo más sutil.

—¿Piensas que una compañía pequeña sería mejor que un ejército? —Thorin frunció el ceño.

Gandalf vaciló se agitó un recuerdo de hacía mucho tiempo; cientos de años atrás había visitado otro mundo con historias detallando eventos en la Tierra Media. Previamente las había apartado como tonterías pero ahora los sucesos y nombres comenzaban a alinearse con lo que él recordaba de aquellas historias. Y si recordaba correctamente, la expedición de Thorin no resultaría del todo satisfactoria.

—¿Gandalf? —Thorin le increpó, y se dio cuenta de que había estado callado bastante tiempo.

—Déjame pensar en ello —dijo—. Te daré consejo, pero hay preguntas que necesitan respuesta antes de que lo haga.

Thorin asintió.

—Tendremos un cónclave en Ered Luin dentro de dos meses. Tu presencia en la reunión sería bienvenida.

—Allí estaré —prometió, y mientras drenaba lo que quedaba de cerveza se levantó para partir.

—¿Ya te marchas?

—Sí, hay muchas cosas por hacer —dijo crípticamente, pensando en la magia necesaria para llegar a otro mundo—. He de viajar lejos para darte el consejo más fructuoso —e inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente hacia el Enano—. Te veré pronto amigo mío.

* * *

Lizzy tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el mostrador, mirando alrededor de la librería inútilmente. Estaba siendo un día lento y ya había reorganizado varias estanterías, encargado libros nuevos y ordenado el almacén. Aburrida, abrió Tumblr en su iPhone y se puso a mirar publicaciones con la etiqueta _Supernatural_ a escondidas, y de vez en cuando rebblogueaba fotos de los hermanos Winchester. Se preguntaba si su jefe, que estaba ocupado con las cuentas en la oficina del piso de arriba, se daría cuenta si cruzaba la calle a por un helado como respiro del calor de agosto cuando tintineó la campanilla sobre la puerta.

Entró un hombre bastante anciano, con una chaqueta gris y un sombrero tipo fedora a juego. Sonrió alegremente a modo de saludo y él le respondió quitándose el sombrero, pero parecía saber lo que estaba buscando así que ella no ofreció ayuda.

Varios minutos después se aproximó al mostrador llevando un libro que dejó junto a la caja registradora.

Lizzy sonrió cuando vio que era una copia de _El Hobbit_.

—Es un libro genial, estoy segura de que le va a entusiasmar —dijo mientras escaneaba el código de barras.

—Lo leí hace mucho tiempo y ahora quiero releerlo —explicó el hombre, y Lizzy sintió que había algo familiar en su voz—. Siento que hay algo que está mal —añadió en un tono apenas audible.

—Puede que sea el final —dijo metiendo el libro en una bolsa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo ha leído, ¿verdad? ¿No le estaré destripando el final? —quiso comprobar y el hombre asintió— Bueno, ¿no cree que es un poco raro que Dain acabe siendo rey? Apenas se menciona su personaje, de hecho rechaza rotundamente la idea de retomar Erebor —se apoyó sobre los codos en el mostrador mientras continuaba, sin fijarse en la intensa mirada del hombre sobre ella—. Quiero decir, la muerte de Thorin se entiende, sucumbió a la enfermedad del dragón, el encanto del tesoro. ¿Pero Fili y Kili? —puso una mueca, recordando lo fastidiada que estaba respecto a sus muertes, apenas mencionadas— Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo leí pensé qué inconveniente que sólo murieran los del linaje de Durin, y que un descendiente no directo fuese rey después de todos los problemas que habían tenido.

—Sí… Eso es precisamente lo que está mal en la historia —dijo el hombre lentamente, parecía estar en un pensamiento profundo. De repente la miró con ojos penetrantes—. ¿Es uno de tus favoritos?

—Sí, soy un poco friki de Tolkien —dijo con una sonrisa—. Voy a ir a Nueva Zelanda dentro de unos meses con mi hermano pequeño. Estoy deseando ver dónde se grabaron las películas.

—¿Deseas ver la Tierra Media?

—Más que nada en el mundo —añadió, poniendo los ojos en blanco de manera dramática, y sonrió a su cliente, recordando que aún tenía que pagar el libro—. Son seis con noventa y nueve, por favor.

Le dio un billete de diez libras nuevo y cuando le dio el cambio lo puso todo en la lata por la caridad al lado de la caja.

—Que tenga un buen día —le dijo mientras cogía la bolsa para marcharse.

—Tú también, querida —dijo, y se paró en la puerta—. ¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?

—Elizabeth —contestó, sonriendo una vez más—. Lizzy Darrow.

* * *

Dos meses después del encuentro casual en Bree, Gandalf se encontraba dando zancadas por las estancias de Thorin en las Montañas Azules a medida que se aproximaba a la sala de reuniones dónde el cónclave de los Enanos tenía lugar, sin pararse a admirar el finamente tallado techo abovedado.

—Bueno, ¿qué tienes que decir? —preguntó Thorin, imperioso, desde su ornamentada silla casi en el instante en el que Gandalf entró en el salón. Se tomó su tiempo en asentarse en su lugar designado, sacó su pipa y la encendió antes de contestar.

—Mantengo lo que dije en Bree —dijo al fin, exhalando una bocanada de humo—. Una guerra abierta no sólo sería inútil sino prácticamente imposible de organizar. Tendréis que intentar algo más simple y más audaz, de hecho algo desesperado.

—Eres a la vez incierto e inquietante —dijo Thorin con el ceño pesado—. Habla claro.

—En primer lugar habréis de actuar en secreto. Ni mensajeros ni heraldos o desafíos, Thorin Escudo de Roble. Como mucho te podrán acompañar unos pocos parientes o fieles seguidores —dijo Gandalf, asintiendo hacia los otros miembros del cónclave—. Pero necesitarás algo más, algo inesperado; o mejor dicho, dos cosas inesperadas.

—¿Y son?

—Como sabes, Smaug es viejo pero astuto, debes tener en cuenta su antigua memoria y su incomparable sentido del olfato. Puedes asegurar que sigue alerta ante el más leve aroma de Enano en su dominio, al igual que al sonido de los pies de los Enanos.

—Haces que tu aproximación cautelosa suene tan difícil y desesperanzada como cualquier ataque abierto —dijo Balin—. ¡Imposiblemente difícil!

—Difícil, puede ser —concedió Gandalf—, pero no imposible, o no estaría aquí malgastando mi tiempo —pausó, juzgando las tercas expresiones de los Enanos tras su declaración—. Para la primera adición inesperada a vuestra compañía, sugiero que llevéis a un Hobbit con vosotros. Smaug probablemente nunca habrá oído a un Hobbit, y por seguro que jamás los ha olido.

—¿Qué? —gritó Gloin— ¿Uno de esos simples agricultores de la Comarca?

—En efecto, y ya hay uno que ya he elegido como tu acompañante, Thorin. Es listo y perspicaz, y lejos de imprudente. Más aún, tiene unos pies tan ligeros como cualquier Hobbit. Cuando dije que necesitarías cautela me refería a cautela profesional.

—¿Cautela profesional? —repitió Balin, interpretando las palabras de Gandalf no como él pretendía— ¿Quieres decir un buscador de tesoros entrenado? Este Hobbit es un ladrón, ¿por eso lo recomiendas?

Ante esto, Gandalf lanzó precaución al viento, reconociendo que los Enanos no verían más allá de los prejuicios hacia los Hobbits a no ser que les diera motivos para hacerlo, y si las fuentes eran de confianza, Bilbo cumpliría con el papel de ladrón.

—¿Un ladrón? —mintió con una pequeña risa— ¡Pues claro, un ladrón profesional!

—¿Cuál es el nombre del ladrón, o el nombre que usa? —preguntó Fili, el heredero y sobrino mayor de Thorin.

—Los Hobbits usan sus verdaderos nombres —explicó—. El único que tiene es Bilbo Bolsón.

—¡Menudo nombre! —dijo entre risas Kili, el hermano menor de Fili.

—¿Y qué pasa con la segunda adición a la misión? —preguntó Thorin, hablando una vez más.

—El otro acompañante será un humano, un consejero para la compañía —dijo Gandalf con cuidado para no revelar mucha información.

—Este asunto sólo concierne a los Enanos, dudo que un humano pueda darnos consejo alguno —replicó Thorin con desdén, cuyas cejas se fruncían ferozmente.

Gandalf se irguió en su silla, sintiendo en su corazón que tanto Bilbo como la joven de la Tierra debían ir con la compañía, de lo contrario toda la misión sería un fracaso. Durante toda su investigación en otros mundos había encontrado diversas fuentes que detallaban la Misión hacia Erebor, y a pesar de sus numerosas variaciones, todas tenían una cosa en común: Bilbo Bolsón uniéndose a la compañía.

La inteligente mujer que había conocido sin embargo no era mencionada, y aún así Gandalf presentía que sería fundamental para asegurar que el reinado de la montaña pertenecería al linaje de Durin.

—¡Escuchadme, pueblo de Durin! —dijo dejando el poder llenar su voz— Si estas dos personas os acompañan tendréis éxito, si no, fracasaréis. Tengo una premonición, os lo advierto. Si rechazáis mi consejo habré acabado con vosotros.

—Fuertes palabras —dijo Thorin, reconociendo la seriedad en la voz del Mago—. Conozco tu fama, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si tu juicio está podrido en esta premonición que dices tener.

—Mi juicio está podrido por un Enano exasperadamente orgulloso que busca mi consejo y me recompensa con insolencia —espetó Gandalf—. Hazlo a tu manera, Thorin Escudo de Roble, pero si te mofas de mi aviso entonces marcharás hacia el desastre. Reprime tu orgullo y tu codicia, o caerás al final de cualquier camino que tomes, aunque tus manos estén llenas de oro.

Thorin parpadeó.

—No me amenaces. Tomaré mi propia decisión.

—Adelante, hazlo, pero recuerda que me pediste asesoramiento por una razón —Gandalf pausó un momento y continuó en un tono más suave—. No puedo decir nada más salvo esto: yo no doy mi amor o mi confianza a la ligera, Thorin, pero me he encariñado con estas dos personas y les deseo lo mejor. Trátalos bien, y tendrás mi amistad hasta el fin de los días.

Lo dijo sin esperanza de convencer al rey Enano, pero tampoco podía haber dicho nada mejor. Los Enanos entendían la devoción hacia los amigos y la gratitud hacia aquellos que los ayudaran.

—Muy bien —dijo al fin Thorin—. Pueden venir con nosotros con una condición.

—Dila —dijo el Mago, esperando que fuera algo a lo que pudiese ceder.

—Tú también debes venir.

Gandalf se acarició la barba sopesando las implicaciones de tal petición. A diferencia de la presencia de Bilbo en la compañía, no todo el mundo aprobaba su propia participación en la misión según las fuentes que había encontrado. Confiaba en tener tiempo para convencer al Concilio Blanco de la amenaza creciente de la Sombra.

—Iré con vosotros —dijo al fin—. Pero no puedo prometer mi presencia durante toda esta aventura. Vuestra hazaña puede pareceros de vital importancia, pero para mi es sólo un hilo y debo ocuparme de toda la tela.

Thorin asintió como había entendido.

—Con eso arreglado nos reencontraremos en la Comarca a mediados de abril —propuso Gandalf—. Pondré una marca de ladrón en la puerta del Hobbit, la encontraréis fácilmente en el pueblo de Hobbiton, y de allí partiremos.

—Que sea la última noche de abril —intervino Thorin—. No sólo debo reunir una compañía, también tengo que ir al norte a una reunión con un enviado de Dain, estamos esperando embajadores de los Siete Reinos Enanos.

—Asegúrate de mantener esta empresa en silencio, Thorin —le recordó—. No tiene sentido la cautela si el mundo sabe de tus asuntos.

Thorin asintió una vez más y el cónclave procedió a debatir otros asuntos mientras Gandalf salía sigilosamente del salón.

* * *

Varios meses después, Elizabeth Darrow se encontraba en una alta cordillera, sobre la que admiraba un lago de un maravilloso color azul en medio de Nueva Zelanda. Extendió los brazos y empezó a dar vueltas, casi golpeando a su hermano con la mochila.

—¿No es precioso? —dijo mientras su pelo castaño dorado atrapaba el sol mientras giraba— Ya siento como si estuviera de aventuras.

—Esta aventura va a acabar contigo cayéndote de la cumbre como no tengas cuidado —dijo Peter, su hermano pequeño mientras entrecerraba los ojos hacia el lago.

—Aguafiestas —dijo, y le sacó la lengua—. ¿Cuánto queda hasta el camping, más o menos? —preguntó, ajustando su mochila de tamaño medio un poco más alto sobre sus hombros a la vez que emprendía de nuevo la marcha.

—Una hora o así, puede que menos —dijo Peter, siguiéndola de cerca. Se aclaró la garganta cuando se encaminó hacia un pequeño bosque—. Vas por el camino equivocado.

—Pues yo creo que no —dijo Lizzy ligeramente ofendida.

—Según el mapa tenemos que seguir el camino de la cordillera —señaló Peter agarrando la guía de viajes.

—Y ese adorable neozelandés que conocimos en el bar la otra noche dijo que podemos acortar media hora si seguimos el camino recto por el bosque.

—Creo que el mapa de la guía es más fiable que un borracho.

—No estaba borracho, dijo que lleva viviendo aquí toda la vida así que creo que sabe de lo que está hablando —dijo de manera hastiada—. Además, la guía la habrá escrito probablemente alguien que nunca ha estado en la zona. Y si miras el mapa el camping está literalmente justo al otro lado del bosque, el camino sólo da un rodeo por fuera de los árboles —añadió, arrebatando el libro de las manos de su hermano y pasando a la página con el mapa para enseñárselo—. Es un atajo.

—¿Y desde cuándo funcionan tus atajos? —preguntó su hermano cruzando los brazos.

—Mis atajos funcionan siempre, muchas gracias —dijo, ya del todo ofendida.

—Um, ¿recuerdas cuando me llevaste a la casa de Matt? Acabamos en un camino de tierra.

—Sí, pero al final llegamos.

—Después de tener que dar media vuelta.

—Detalles —dijo Lizzy agitando la mano—. Esto es una aventura, tenemos que seguir el camino menos transitado y todo ese rollo.

—Tendrías que haber hecho un grado de filología si vas a citarme poetas —bufó Peter.

—Resulta que me gusta la política —le aseguró; recientemente se había graduado de la universidad con un grado en política y ahora estaba disfrutando de su tardío año sabático.

Su hermano sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su discusión anterior.

—Creo que deberíamos ir por la cordillera.

Lizzy botó sobre sus talones y sonrió.

—Si estas tan seguro, ¿por qué no hacemos una carrera?

—¿El último en llegar tiene que montar la tienda? —sugirió con una sonrisa de gallito iluminando su cara. Soltó la guía en sus manos— Toma, así cuando te pierdas en tu atajo serás capaz de regresar.

—Ja ja, ya veremos quién ríe el último —dijo, no obstante guardó el libro en un bolsillo lateral de la mochila—. Te veo luego.

Peter se despidió por encima del hombro, ya bajando por el camino, así que Lizzy se encaminó hacia el bosque. El camino que el hombre le había descrito era tan claro como el día por lo que se dirigió con confianza hacia los árboles, tarareando de vez en cuando.

El Sol brillaba, era verano en Nueva Zelanda, y los árboles proveían un respiro de sombra después de caminar toda la mañana. Ella y su hermano estaban recorriendo la el camino rural alrededor del lago desde el pueblo donde se alojaban hasta un camping alejado, donde un grupo de otros viajeros estaba planeando una barbacoa.

Después de veinte minutos caminando aminoró la marcha y miró su reloj, recordando que el hombre había recomendado el camino dijo que era un paseo de diez minutos a través del pequeño bosque. Tras otros cinco minutos sin ver rastro del límite de los árboles paró de nuevo, consultando el mapa de la guía y comprobando la pequeña brújula que colgaba de la cremallera de su mochila. Definitivamente iba en la dirección correcta, y el bosque no era tan extenso. El camino seguía detrás de ella, así que continuó, sabiendo que podría dar media vuelta fácilmente y reencontrarse con su hermano en el amino de la cordillera, habiendo perdido sólo su orgullo.

Los árboles empezaron a clarear y pronto se encontró en el borde del bosque sólo que en vez del camping que estaba esperando encontrar había extensas llanuras y colinas, y ni un solo edificio a la vista. Frunciendo el ceño, comprobó la guía una vez más; aparentemente el límite oeste del bosque, donde la brújula indicaba que estaba, daba directamente a la zona de campings, y aún así no veía nada.

Estaba dudando junto al borde de los árboles, confundida, preguntándose qué debería hacer, cuando oyó el chasquido de una rama detrás de ella.

—¿Hola? —preguntó, escaneando los árboles.

El crujido paró.

—¿Quién llama? —respondió una voz masculina.

—Um, hola. Aquí —dijo, y se oyó el sonido de pisadas pesadas entre la maleza. Apartó una rama y se sorprendió al ver al hombre vestido de la manera más extraña que había visto nunca. Era bajo y ancho de hombros, posiblemente unos centímetros más alto que ella con su metro cincuenta y cinco de altura, tenía el pelo largo y rubio, y curiosamente, un bigote trenzado. También iba vestido con un largo abrigo de cuero con un diseño intrincado y un cinturón ancho, y una espada atada a la cintura.

—Hala, qué disfraz tan bueno —dijo, admirando mientras el hombre la miraba, confundido—. ¿Estás haciendo cosplay?

—¿Perdón?

—¿O es una de esas cosas de LARP?

—¿Larp? —repitió, como si ella fuera lo más extraña que jamás había visto.

—Ya sabes, _Live Action Role Play_, o juego de rol en vivo.

Sacudió el cabeza, perplejo, y las trenzas de su bigote se balancearon.

—¿A qué os referís? —preguntó, y echó un vistazo alrededor— ¿Estáis aquí sola, mi señora?

—Sí, bueno no —añadió—. Estoy con mi hermano, tengo que encontrarme con él en el camping —le dio una sonrisa ganadora—. ¿Puedes decirme cómo llegar?

—¿Os referís al campamento en la orilla del río Lune?—preguntó el hombre, ya ligeramente preocupado— Está al menos a un día de camino desde aquí.

—Um, no —dijo, nunca había oído hablar de ese río durante su extensa investigación de la zona—. Se llama Kawerau —trastabilló un poco en la pronunciación neozelandesa y abrió el libro para enseñarle el mapa.

—Qué libro tan extraño —dijo, acercándose para mirar. Parecía mas interesado en el libro en sí que en lo que ella intentaba enseñarle, pasando las páginas con curiosidad—. Nunca había visto pinturas tan vívidas.

Lizzy le sonrió con condescendencia.

—¿No te dejan salirte del personaje o qué?

—¡Fili! —gritó una voz desde los árboles y Lizzy arqueó las cejas al oír el nombre familiar.

—Por aquí —le respondió y en un momento otro hombre salió de entre los árboles. También iba vestido de cuero, pero tenía el pelo más oscuro, un rastro de barba y un arco cruzado a su espalda.

—¿Cuánto se tarda en coger leña para el fuego? —dijo burlándose, y se paró al ver a Lizzy y levantó las cejas— Buenas noches, mi señora, Kili, a vuestro servicio —dijo con una reverencia.

—Fili y Kili —dijo sonriendo, apreciando lo bien hechos que estaban sus disfraces—. ¿Estáis haciendo algún tipo de promoción de la historia?

—¿Todos los humanos habláis de manera tan extraña? —dijo Fili, sosteniendo holgadamente el libro con una mano.

Lizzy suspiró.

—Mirad, ya pillo que no podéis saliros del personaje, pero estoy algo perdida así que si pudierais indicarme dónde queda Kawerau sería genial —dijo cogiendo el libro de las manos de Fili y abriéndolo en el mapa de nuevo ya que había perdido la página—. Habría jurado que iba en la dirección correcta.

Kili miraba el libro interesadamente sobre su hombro

—Es un mapa —señaló, sonaba casi sorprendido.

—Uh, sí —dijo Lizzy.

—No es un mapa de la región en la que estamos —añadió como si fuera algo obvio.

—Sí que lo es —dijo en un tono protector—. Empecé aquí esta mañana, y ahora deberíamos estar más o menos por aquí —señaló el pueblo y el camping en el mapa.

—¿Dónde está nuestro mapa? —preguntó Fili a su compañero.

—En mi mochila, en el campamento —replicó Kili.

Lizzy parpadeó cuando mencionaron el campamento.

—¿Así que sabéis dónde está el camping?

Fili hizo un gesto hacia los árboles.

—Venid con nosotros, mi señora. Podréis compartir nuestra comida y mirar nuestro mapa, y veremos si entre todos podemos figurar adónde os dirigís.

Se lo pensó durante un segundo, se encogió de hombros y cedió.

—Vale, pero no me llaméis "mi señora" —añadió—. Me llamo Lizzy.

—Un nombre inusual —dijo Kili, encabezándose hacia los árboles.

—No del todo —dijo, perpleja—. Sí que os tomáis en serio esto del cosplay, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué es ese cosplay que mencionáis? —preguntó Fili detrás de ella.

—Disfrazarse, fingir ser personajes de historias —dijo en tono protector una vez más.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas y Fili habló de nuevo.

—Estas son nuestras ropas, sois vos quien viste extraño —dijo mirando brevemente sus camisetas superpuestas, sus pantalones cargo negros y sus botas de caminar.

Se abstuvo de responder ya que habían llegado al campamento; o más bien el claro donde había dos mochilas de cuero y un círculo de piedras para una hoguera que tristemente iba escasa de leña. Kili fue derecho a una de las mochilas y rebuscó en ella hasta que sacó un pergamino doblado.

—Éste es nuestro mapa —dijo entregándoselo.

Lizzy lo desplegó curiosamente y sonrió indulgentemente al reconocer el mapa al instante, divertida por sus payasadas.

—Esto es un mapa de la Comarca.

—Así que conoces la zona —Fili sonaba complacido.

—Muy divertido —dijo devolviendo el mapa—. No estamos en la Comarca.

—Técnicamente aún no, estamos aproximadamente aquí —dijo Kili, señalando una zona llamada las Colinas de Evendim—. Cruzaremos las fronteras de la Comarca mañana.

—Vale, parad ya, no tiene gracia —espetó y cruzó los brazos.

—No estaba bromeando señorita Lizzy —pausó Kili.

—Seguro —dijo sarcásticamente—. ¿Y esto qué es, una broma que los neozelandeses soléis gastar a los turistas? ¿Intentáis engañar a al gente que viene a ver los lugares donde se grabaron las películas y hacerles creer que están en la Tierra Media?

Los dos hombres compartieron otra mirada de confusión.

—Estamos en la Tierra Media —dijo Fili.

—No, estamos en Nueva Zelanda —contraatacó igual que si estuviera hablando con un niño de entendimiento lento.

—Nueva Zelanda —repitió—. Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar.

Lizzy enderezó los hombros y les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—¿Sabéis qué? Me niego a sentarme aquí y a que os burléis de mí. Si no me vais a ayudar, volveré sobre mis pasos hasta el borde del bosque.

Fili dio un paso adelante con la mano ligeramente elevada.

—Señorita Lizzy, ya es casi de noche y no deberíais vagar por ahí sola. De verdad, si deseáis encontrar este lugar del que habláis deberíais esperar al menos hasta la mañana. Sois bienvenida en nuestro campamento.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que es casi de noche? Si apenas pasa de media tarde.

Kili echó un vistazo hacia los árboles.

—Habrá oscurecido en menos de una hora. ¿Dejaréis al menos que uno de nosotros os acompañe hasta el otro lado del bosque?

—No —dijo, inflexible—. Gracias, pero no.

Mientras se giraba para abandonar el pequeño claro el aire se llenó con un aullido lejano.

Se paró, confundida.

—¿Eso era un lobo?

—Sí, las Colinas Sombrías están llenas de ellos —dijo Fili.

—No hay lobos en Nueva Zelanda —dijo, sonando menos segura que hacía un momento.

Hubo otro aullido, que sonó ligeramente más cercano.

—Por favor, por vuestra propia seguridad, quedaos aquí esta noche —dijo Fili, sonaba genuinamente preocupado.

Se mordió el labio, no quería quedarse con ellos, pero estaba mucho más nerviosa respecto al bosque que hacía unos instantes.

—De acuerdo, uno de vosotros puede venir conmigo —casi espetó—. Pero aún así voy a irme, debería ser sólo un paseo de veinte minutos hasta la cordillera.

Kili guardó el mapa en su mochila y levantó el arco en su hombro.

—Ve encendiendo el fuego mientras estoy fuera, ¿vale? —dijo y Fili asintió.

Lizzy le dirigió a Fili una leve sonrisa y dejó el claro encabezándose hacia el bosque, enseguida encontró el camino que había seguido antes. Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Kili se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella.

—¿Estáis segura de que este es el camino? —preguntó inseguro.

—Este es el camino que seguí antes —dijo con confianza, y decidió continuar la conversación—. ¿Y de dónde eres? —preguntó, su acento sonaba vagamente celta, aunque no podía ubicarlo, a pesar de ser inglesa ella misma.

—De Ered Luin, una sierra al noroeste de aquí —replicó mientras sus ojos escaneaban los árboles.

—No tienes que fingir, tu compañero no está aquí —dijo—. No se enterará si te sales del papel.

Kili le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad.

—Sois una persona muy extraña.

Bufó.

—Me lo dice el tipo vestido de Enano.

—Soy un Enano —dijo seriamente.

—Vale, vale —dijo condescendientemente una vez más.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que la trampa entre la maleza sorprendió a un faisán detrás de un arbusto. Más rápido de lo que podía seguir un ojo, Kili había tensado su arco y soltado una flecha, disparando al pájaro que cayó en el camino.

—Hala, buen tiro —dijo con genuina admiración, nunca había visto nada así.

—Gracias —dijo Kili con una sonrisa, sujetando al faisán por el cuello—. Fili se alegrará de tener algo de carne para la cena, empezábamos a andar escasos de provisiones.

Continuaron a través del bosque y Lizzy se dio cuenta de que empezaba a oscurecer. Comprobó su reloj y vio que apenas eran las cuatro pasadas; el Sol no debería ponerse hasta dentro de unas horas al menos.

—Esto no parece un camino —señalo Kili, rompiendo el silencio de nuevo e interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

—Parecía más amplio antes —dijo, cada vez menos segura de su capacidad de orientación. Una vez más comprobó la brújula y se alivió al ver que continuaban hacia el este; siempre que permanecieran en esa dirección alcanzarían la cumbre y el lago independientemente de si seguían en el camino del bosque. Se preguntó si su hermano ya habría llegado al camping—. Vamos en la buena dirección.

—¿Qué es este instrumento? —preguntó Kili mirando su pequeña brújula con gran interés.

Lizzy sonrió con condescendencia.

—Es una brújula, te enseña dónde esta el norte.

Kili examinó la brújula y entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia el cielo.

—Interesante —dijo fascinado—. Sí que apunta al norte.

Puso los ojos en blanco, ya empezaba a cansarse de verdad de su numerito.

—Ya no deberíamos tardar mucho —dijo, y sonrió cuando los árboles empezaban a clarear—. Por ahí, puedo ver el final.

Se apresuró a dejar atrás los árboles, pero se paró en seco cuando vio amplias colinas cubiertas de hierba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista; ni cordillera, ni camino, ni desde luego un lago brillante con la débil imagen del pueblo en la distancia. Se le cayó la mandíbula, contemplándolo todo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Es imposible —murmuró.

—¿Señorita Lizzy? —dijo Kili, su voz la devolvió a la realidad. O al menos, a lo que ella creía que era la realidad. Se lo quedó mirando, apreciando su pelo trenzado, la ropa de viaje manchada y el arco que sostenía en una mano, recordando el mapa que le había enseñado hacía apenas veinte minutos.

Imposible.

Dando media vuelta salió corriendo en dirección a las colinas, queriendo llegar lo más alto posible para tener una buena vista de los alrededores.

—¡Señorita Lizzy! —la llamó Kili desde detrás, pero no paró y lo oyó empezar a correr detrás de ella.

Jadeando y apretándose un lado del estómago alcanzó la cima de la colina más cercana. Kili llegó detrás de ella con el flácido faisán todavía colgado de su puño. Desde aquel punto elevado podía ver más allá del bosque que había dejado, viendo llanuras verdes y exuberantes en todas direcciones.

—No, esto… Esto es… —giró sobre sí misma para mirar, aún le costaba tomar aliento y se sentía completamente sobrepasada. Sintió un leve toque en el hombro

—Señorita Lizzy, ¿estáis bien?

—¡No! No, no estoy bien —resolló, sentía la cabeza muy ligera y unas manchas negras le nublaban la vista—. Todo es… Oh, joder, creo que voy a…

De repente, ocurrió algo de lo que se avergonzaría mucho, y por lo que Fili y Kili la iban a molestar durante los meses siguientes, el suelo ascendió hasta encontrarse con ella y todo lo que vio era oscuridad.

* * *

Capítulo original: Fanfiction net/s/9322777/1/Stirring-the-leaves

Tumblr de la autora: kindle-the-stars


	2. Cosas imposibles

Lizzy se despertó mareada y confusa. Entrecerrando los ojos, se sorprendió al ver hojas y un cielo oscuro sobre ella. Estaba cubierta por algún tipo de manta y tenía algo mullido bajo la cabeza. El sonido de unas voces suaves flotaba desde un lado, sonando gradualmente más alto a medida que recuperaba la consciencia.

—… pensé que estaba mal de la cabeza, pero mira todo esto, nunca había visto nada así —dijo una de las voces—. Y recuerda los sorprendida que estaba cuando mencionamos la Tierra Media, no creo que sea de este mundo.

—No sabía que algo así fuese posible —dijo una segunda voz—. ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

—Sólo Mahal sabe.

Lizzy volteó la cabeza y vio a Fili y a Kili encorvados junto al fuego. El contenido de su mochila estaba esparcido a su alrededor y estaban examinando varios objetos a la lumbre. Levantó una mano y se cubrió los ojos y emitió un quejido mientras recordaba lo que había pasado; de alguna manera imposible estaba en la Tierra Media.

—Se está despertando.

En un instante estaban ambos a su lado, Kili la ayudó a sentarse bien. La manta que había estado usando se cayó y se dio cuenta de que le la habían cubierto con una de sus capas para mantenerla abrigada, mientras que la otra estaba doblada bajo su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que Kili debió haberla traído de vuelta después de haberse desmayado.

Dios, qué humillación.

—¿Cómo os encontráis?

—Bien —dijo con la cabeza apoyada en una mano—. Avergonzada —dejó caer la mano y miró a los dos hermanos—. Dios, ¿de verdad me he desmayado?

—Me temo que sí —dijo Kili.

—Por favor, no se lo digáis a nadie —casi ordenó, abochornada de haberse derrumbado como una heroína sensiblera.

—Nuestros labios están sellados —dijo Fili con una minúscula sonrisa asomando.

Lizzy echó un vistazo hacia el fuego donde el faisán completamente cocinado se estaba asando en un espeto. Se fijó en el desorden de sus pertenencias y se cayó en la cuenta de que habían indagado en su mochila mientras dormía.

—Habéis examinado mi mochila a fondo —dijo acusante mirando otra vez a los hermanos.

—Teníamos curiosidad —Fili se encogió de hombros, impenitente.

—¿De verdad venís de otro mundo? —preguntó Fili con total seriedad.

—Eso depende —dijo, y se dejó caer de vuelta a su cojín improvisado, contemplando lo que podía ver del cielo nocturno a través de las hojas agitadas por una brisa ligera—. ¿De verdad es la Tierra Media? —preguntó sin esperanza, en realidad ya no esperaba que le dijeran que eran locales tomándole el pelo.

—Sí.

Suspiró y se sentó de nuevo, ajustándose a la nueva realidad.

—Entonces sí, soy de otro mundo. No puedo creerlo, tiene que ser imposible.

—¿Cómo llegasteis hasta aquí? —quiso saber Kili.

Lizzy sacudió un poco la cabeza, igual de confundida. No era como si hubiese estado explorando un armario misterioso, o le hubiese alcanzado un rayo, o le hubiese tragado un hipopótamo o algo igualmente ridículo. Pensó en lo que había pasado, debió ocurrir mientras paseaba entre los árboles, aunque no sabría decir qué momento exacto.

—No lo sé. Estaba paseando por un bosque en mi mundo y de repente... Me encontré a Fili —explicó, haciendo un gesto hacia el hermano rubio. De repente le golpeó una idea y se le dilataron las pupilas del miedo—. ¿Cómo demonios voy a volver? ¡Mi hermano se ha quedado solo!

La idea de Peter estando solo en Nueva Zelanda, preguntándose qué habría sido de ella, hizo que entrara en pánico. A estas alturas ya habría estado fuera el tiempo suficiente para que la gente empezara a preocuparse: habría llamado a la policía y ya la estarían buscando. Se arrastró desde debajo de la capa a por su teléfono, que estaba junto a la mochila abierta y comprobó la pantalla; ni mensajes ni llamadas perdidas, y desde luego sin cobertura.

—¿A lo mejor Gandalf podría ayudarla? —sugirió Kili tentativamente desde atrás; aparentemente ambos hermanos se habían alarmado al verla brincando a por la mochila.

—Buena idea —dijo Fili, a lo que ella levantó la mirada de su móvil deprimentemente inactivo—. Vamos a encontrarnos con un Mago, Gandalf el Gris. Estoy seguro de que podrá ayudaros.

—¿Vais a encontraros con él en la Comarca? —preguntó Lizzy, se dio cuenta que debía estar muy cerca del principio de _El Hobbit_. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que estaba en la Tierra Media, pero no se le había ocurrido que pudiese estar en una historia, una de sus favoritas además. Y Gandalf era muy poderoso, Kili tenía razón al sugerir que podría ayudarla—. ¿Os importa si os acompaño?

—Ni una pizca —dijo Kili con una sonrisa fácil.

—Gracias —dijo, les devolvió la sonrisa por primera vez desde que se despertó—. Y, eh, siento haberme vuelto un poco… loca antes. Debo de haber sonado muy rara.

—Un poco, pero con retrospectiva vuestra confusión se entiende perfectamente —dijo Fili cuando se acercaron al fuego junto a ella—. ¿Por qué decíais que estábamos disfrazados?

—En mi mundo no existen los Enanos, parecía que estabais… actuando —explicó, decidió que no iba a divulgar que los Enanos eran ficticios; sabía que probablemente no debería contarles nada sobre la historia.

—¿Y estos artículos? —se atrevió a preguntar Fili, asintiendo hacia los objetos dispersados por el suelo: un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, una linterna, su móvil y su iPod, un mechero, una libreta de sudokus y una baraja de cartas.

—Tecnología de mi mundo —dijo, no estaba de humor para deslumbrarles enseñándoles lo que podían hacer aquellos objetos extranjeros, aún decepcionada (aunque no sorprendida) porque su móvil no funcionaba. Lentamente empaquetó de nuevo sus cosas encima de la ropa de recambio, su polar, su chubasquero y sus escasas provisiones. Al parecer no habían llegado demasiado lejos explorando en su mochila, si no, también estarían esparcidos a troche y moche por el claro.

—¿Estáis hambrienta, señorita Lizzy? —dijo Fili, atizando el fuego con un palo.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —dijo. Se preguntaba cuando fue la última vez que había comido. Kili cortó rápidamente algo de carne del faisán con un cuchillo y le pasó un plato tosco con carne y pan seco. Le dio las gracias y se lo comió sin quejarse, y se sorprendió de lo jugosa que estaba la carne ahumada.

Kili bostezó ampliamente mientras comía.

—¿Crees que debemos hacer guardia esta noche? —le preguntó a su hermano.

Fili negó con la cabeza.

—No, estamos lo bastante cerca de la Comarca. Si hacemos un fuego que dure toda la noche debería mantener alejadas a la mayoría de las criaturas.

—¿No dijisteis que había lobos por aquí? —interrumpió Lizzy, hablando con la boca llena.

—No se acercarán al fuego —le aseguró.

Pronto los dos Enanos estaban mostrando signos de retirarse a descansar desenrollando sus colchones y añadiendo unos troncos más al fuego. Al terminar su escasa comida dejó el plato junto al fuego y empezó a rebuscar en su mochila. Su hermano tenía la tienda de campaña, pero al menos tenía el forro de su saco de dormir al fondo de la bolsa; Nueva Zelanda había sido lo suficientemente cálida para que el delgado forro bastara, aunque aquí ya era algo más fresco.

—¿En qué mes estamos? —preguntó con curiosidad, desenmarañando y sacudiendo el forro.

—Finales de abril —le dijo Fili, enrollando su capa para descansar la cabeza, completamente vestido y al parecer despreocupado del aire gélido. Kili estaba a su lado despatarrado en su colchón apoyando la cabeza en los brazos.

Lizzy se tomó su tiempo poniendo su forro al otro lado del fuego usando la mochila de almohada. Cuando se hubo desatado las botas y metido en el saco ambos hermanos ya estaban tumbados perfectamente quietos con los ojos cerrados.

—Buenas noches —dijo en voz baja, contemplando las hojas encima de ella una vez más, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un ronquido suave.

Como era de esperar, no podía dormir. No sólo tenía la mente agitada, sino que su cuerpo ni siquiera estaba cansado. El reloj indicaba las seis de la tarde, erróneamente, todavía estaba con la hora establecida en Nueva Zelanda. Dejó de intentar dormir por el momento, abrió los ojos y giró sobre sí misma para quedarse contemplando las llamas hasta que hubiesen menguado y al parecer su mente estaba lo bastante entumecida para permitirle dormir.

* * *

El sonido de los pájaros fue lo que la despertó al fin, el coro del alba piaba odiosamente alto. Sintió que apenas había dormido, estuvo tentada de acurrucarse y cubrirse la cabeza para ahogar el sonido y volver al maravilloso olvido. La idea fue desechada cuando oyó unas voces tranquilas a uno de sus lados. Apretó sus ojos aún más fuerte cuando las identificó como las de Fili y Kili; aparentemente su viajecito a la Tierra Media no era un sueño vívido y fantástico. Se asomó tras haberse enterrado en el saco de dormir mientras dormía acurrucada, y localizó a los dos hermanos Enanos junto al fuego.

Kili notó que se estaba asomando, parpadeando como un búho y probablemente despeinada tras haber dormido en el suelo del bosque.

—Ah, estáis despierta —dijo jovialmente, a lo que Fili levantó la mirada de la olla sobre el fuego que estaba removiendo—. Íbamos a despertaros pronto.

Se sentó, bostezó y se estiró en vez de contestar sintiendo protestar ligeramente las articulaciones de su espalda.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, había mirado su reloj digital pero dudaba que fueran las once de la noche: tendría que averiguar la hora correcta y resetear el reloj. Se preguntó si era posible tener jet-lag viajando entre mundos pero disolvió el pensamiento ya que era mucho que considerar tan temprano.

—Aún es pronto, una hora o así desde el amanecer —dijo Fili mirando la olla—. Y el sol salió sobre la sexta hora.

Decidió que no tenía sentido permanecer en la calidez del saco y se arrastró de manera poco elegante para salir, exponiéndose al ligero frío de la mañana. El pelo le atrapó las manos cuando intentó pasar sus dedos. En la mochila tenía un cepillo pequeño pero sin espejo rindió su pelo y se hizo un moño deshecho con la goma verde brillante que tenía en una muñeca. Se estiró otra vez con los brazos sobre la cabeza y se retorció hasta que oyó un chasquido en la espalda.

Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor localizó las botas y se las puso con varios saltos.

—¿Hay algún arroyo por aquí o algo? —preguntó mientras se ataba los cordones y su vejiga le estaba llamando la atención.

—Por ahí —dijo Fili, señalando con la cabeza. Estaban sirviendo lo que parecían gachas en dos cuencos de madera desde la alegre olla burbujeante sobre el fuego.

Siguiendo la dirección que le había indicado no le costó mucho encontrar el arroyo, que estaba quizá a unos veinte metros del campamento. Echó un vistazo furtivo a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca antes de ocuparse de sus asuntos, por así decirlo, utilizando una hoja en vez de papel higiénico. Las cañerías y la higiene eran dos cosas que ya estaba deseando recuperar en su mundo, pensó mientras se subió del tirón sus pantalones cargo, y no había estado veinticuatro horas en la Tierra Media siquiera.

Después se salpicó con el agua fría del arroyo para despertarse completamente. No le importaba no llevar maquillaje lo más mínimo; durante el viaje con su hermano se había deshecho del hábito de llevarlo, los botes eran inconvenientes para pasar los controles del aeropuerto y en las caminatas rara vez tenía oportunidad de ponérselo.

El agua fría había helado sus dedos y los apretó entre sus axilas para templarlos cuando volvía al campamento. El Sol no estaba lo bastante alto como para calentar el air, así que fue directa a su mochila, pescó su polar y se subió la cremallera para mantener el fresco alejado de su cuerpo.

Kili se terminó su cuenco de gachas y rápidamente lo llenó de nuevo antes de pasárselo sonriendo.

—Aquí tenéis, señorita Lizzy. Sólo tenemos dos cuencos, así que me temo que tendremos que compartir.

—Gracias —dijo, conmovida por su consideración al compartir su comida; un cuenco caliente de gachas superaba a una barrita de cereales, que era su otra opción, guardada en la mochila.

La papilla era delgada y sosa, estaba hecha con agua, pero aún así le sirvió para calentarse por dentro. En casa siempre las hacía con leche y azúcar, a veces incluso añadía mermelada, sin embargo se la comió agradecida, apreciando el calor del cuenco filtrándose entre sus dedos.

Los hermanos holgazanearon por el campamento mientras comía, aplastaron los restos del fuego y rehicieron sus bolsas.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? —se ofreció una vez hubo terminado.

Fili empujó con el pie su propio cuenco de gachas, y también los dos platos de la noche anterior.

—¿Os importaría lavarlos?

—No hay problema —dijo recogiéndolos y encabezándose hacia el arroyo una vez más. Se rió disimuladamente mientras fregaba la vajilla, acordándose de la canción para lavar los platos de los Enanos en la casa de Bilbo. Durante un momento se preguntó si podría llegar a ver algo, o Gandalf la mandaría directamente de vuelta a casa.

Cuando volvió el campamento ya estaba enteramente desmantelado y les pasó un plato y un cuenco a cada hermano al aproximarse. Sólo le llevó un momento enrollar su saco de dormir y meterlo en la mochila para estar igualmente lista.

Los tres salieron del pequeño bosque, encabezándose hacia las llanuras verdes y exuberantes que había visto desde su posición estratégica la noche anterior. Enseguida salieron a un camino bien tratado, aunque de tierra que los hermanos llamaban el Antiguo Camino del Norte, que guiaba hacia las montañas en una dirección, y se unía al Gran Camino del Este en la otra. Aparentemente lo habían viajado a lo largo durante varios días, desde su hogar en las montañas y sólo acamparon la noche anterior en el bosque en busca de leña. El camino recortaba entre las colinas verdes, ondulándose ligeramente, pero permaneciendo mayormente plano. Llevaban una marcha rápida pero estaba contenta de ver que podía seguir el ritmo fácilmente, todas las caminatas que había hecho por Nueva Zelanda la estaban compensando. Estaba inmensamente agradecida de llevar un calzado de travesía decente.

La conversación era un poco torpe al principio, pero los del trío enseguida se sintieron más cómodo los unos con los otros. Pasaron la mañana con una conversación vana, Fili y Kili le hacían numerosas preguntas sobre su mundo. No estaba segura de cuánto se creían, parecían bastante escépticos respecto a cosas como coches y aviones, pero la ayudaba a tener la mente ocupada.

Para cuando llegaron a las fronteras de la Comarca, el día se había templado considerablemente, aunque todavía era más fresco que el clima que había abandonado en Nueva Zelanda. Se había quitado el polar y lo había atado a uno de los tirantes de la mochila, sus camisetas superpuestas le proveían abrigo suficiente. Las colinas dieron paso gradualmente a campos cultivados mientras caminaban, y para su gran emoción, Lizzy consiguió ver de reojo a su primer Hobbit guiando a un pony atado a un arado en uno de los campos.

—No puedo creer que de verdad esté en la Comarca —dijo para sí misma cuando pasaron junto a otro diminuto Hobbit que no medía más de metro veinte, luciendo una mata de tirabuzones.

Por supuesto, los hermanos la habían oído.

—Es extraño —dijo Fili caminando a su lado—. Vienes de otro mundo y aún así parecéis estar familiarizada con estos lugares.

—Oh, he oído hablar de la Tierra Media, pero en mi mundo es un lugar ficticio —dijo, figurando que no había problema en contarles eso siempre que no divulgara que ellos mismos eran parte de una historia—. He leído historias sobre este mundo.

—¿Qué clase de historias? —preguntó Kili interesadamente.

Pensó por un momento, intentando llegar a una historia de la que pudiera hablarles, una tarea difícil, ya que la mayoría tenían lugar en el futuro.

—¿Alguna vez habéis oído hablar de los Silmarils?

—Sí, las extrañas gemas élficas de hace mucho tiempo.

—Esa es una de las historias que conozco.

—¿Qué otras más? —insistieron en saber.

Lizzy sonrió descaradamente, sin intención de contarles más.

—Bueno, eso ya sería contar demasiado. Pero gracias a estas historias me es familiar la disposición general de la Tierra Media, puede que no tengamos Enanos o Elfos o Hobbits en mi mundo, pero sé lo que son.

El trío recibió unas cuantas miradas extrañadas de los Hobbits que veían mientras caminaban por la Comarca, probablemente debidas a Lizzy y su extravagante ropa, ya que los Enanos eran razonablemente comunes tan cerca de la sierra, a menudo comerciando con los Hobbits. La zona se volvió gradualmente más poblada cuanto más se alejaban de las fronteras y pasaban numerosas granjas.

El aire se volvió más fresco de nuevo a medida que pasaba la tarde y Lizzy se puso la chaqueta de nuevo. Las piernas le dolían después de andar todo el día. Ni siquiera se habían detenido para comer, en vez se habían comido una manzana o dos que habían cogido de los árboles que crecían a los lados del camino mientras andaban.

Al contrario de la creencia popular, no todos los Hobbits viven en agujeros, tan sólo los acomodados: el pueblo de Nobotella estaba enteramente compuesto por casas de madera y piedra de un piso de altura en su mayoría. Los hermanos enseguida localizaron la posada, alegremente llamada La Colmena y los tres se agacharon para entrar, recibidos al instante por el delicioso olor de la comida, mezclado con humo y la camadería de numerosos Hobbits disfrutando de unas copas nocturnas. Fili rápidamente se hizo cargo, abriéndose paso hacia la barra para informarse sobre la comida y las habitaciones mientras Kili se pateaba el barro de los zapatos.

—Hmm, estoy ansioso por una jarra decente de cerveza —dijo Kili mirando alrededor del pub—. No me he tomado una desde que nos fuimos de Ered Luin.

De repente, dándose cuenta de algo Lizzy le agarró el brazo, acercándolo para susurrarle.

—Kili, no tengo dinero.

La miró desconcertado.

—¿Cómo podíais viajar sin dinero?

Le puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo dinero, pero es dinero de mi mundo. Y de alguna manera no creo que acepten tarjetas de crédito.

Fili, volviendo del bar, oyó su conversación.

—No tiene que preocuparse por el dinero, señorita Lizzy. Sólo tienen una habitación así que pagaremos el mismo precio a pesar de todo.

Aliviada, pero todavía sintiéndose una gorrona frente a la generosidad de los hermanos, Lizzy se arrastró detrás de ellos por el pasillo, donde una diminuta mujer Hobbit mantenía abierta la puerta a un salón, una pequeña zona para comer alejada del bar. Apenas se habían sentado y dejado las mochilas bajo la mesa cuando otra Hobbit apareció balanceando tres cuencos con el estofado de ternera más sumamente apetitoso que jamás había encontrado. La Hobbit se desvaneció, sólo para aparecer segundos después con un plato de pan humante recién horneado en una mano y tres jarras cogidas por las asas en la otra.

Le hincaron el diente, los modales de Lizzy en la mesa eran algo mejores que los de los Enanos, que parecían tan hambrientos como ella. El estofado estaba delicioso, lleno de verduras y carne que se deshacía en la boca, y era ya escaso minutos antes de que arrebañaran la salsa con el pan. Lizzy echó un trago de su jarra para pasar la comida. Se sorprendió de que supiera vagamente a miel, era mucho más apetecible que las Budweiser que había tomado ocasionalmente en la universidad.

—Increíble —dijo sonriente cuando la mujer Hobbit fue a recoger los cuencos. Fili y Kili enseguida se unieron a los agradecimientos.

—No hay de qué, querida —dijo la Hobbit, y rápidamente regresó con una bandeja de dulces pastelillos de semillas.

Una vez hubieron terminado y Lizzy hubo explicado el concepto de los bebés de comida, aclarando a los conmocionados hermanos que no, no estaba diciendo que embarazada con su comentario informal, sino que se había inflado, volvieron a la zona del bar y pidieron más bebidas. Se tomó otro hidromiel, mientras Fili y Kili disfrutaban sus esperadas cervezas.

Los Hobbits eran generalmente gente amistosa, pero eran más bien cautos con los extraños, así que les dejaron a su aire en una esquina. A la mitad de su tercera bebida, Lizzy ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol, un zumbido tenue y agradable.

—Gracias —dejó escapar de repente cuando Fili sugirió retirarse a descansar a medida que el bar se iba vaciando. Los hermanos le dirigieron una mirada interrogativa y ella detalló—. Ya sabéis, gracias por pagarme la comida, llevarme a ver a Gandalf y todo eso. En serio, ni siquiera sé lo que habría pasado si no os hubiera encontrado. Probablemente todavía estaría vagando por ese bosque.

—No es ningún problema, señorita Lizzy —dijo Kili mientras Fili le pasaba la mochila.

—Dejad lo de señorita, chicos —dijo—, sólo Lizzy está bien.

La amable Hobbit, la esposa del posadero, los vio recogiendo sus pertenencias y se apresuró a enseñarles su habitación. Era pequeña y limpia, con lo que en su mundo se consideraba una cama de matrimonio en el medio, un pequeño baño a un lado y ventanas redondas. Los Enanos fueron lo suficientemente amables para dejarle usar el baño primero y estaba alegre de poder lavarse los dientes por fin; su hermano tenía la pasta de dientes en la mochila, habiéndose dividido los artículos de aseo entre los dos, pero incluso cepillarse sólo con agua hizo que sintiera la boca más fresca.

Discutieron cuando los hermanos intentaron convencerla para usar la cama, pero Lizzy insistió en dormir en el suelo.

—Si yo no estuviera aquí, ambos dormiríais en la cama, ¿no?

—Bueno sí… —empezó Kili.

—Exactamente, y como yo no he pagado la habitación, dormiré en el suelo.

Fili parecía incómodo y se frotaba por detrás de la cabeza con la mano.

—De verdad señorita Li… Lizzy —se corrigió—. No es nin…

—Fili, si vuelves a decir "no es ningún problema" otra vez, tendré que hacerte daño —dijo—. Después de todo lo que habéis hecho por mí os merecéis la cama. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormisteis bajo techo?

Se miraron, claramente notando que estaban luchando una batalla perdida.

—Hace una semana, cuando dejamos las Montañas Azules.

—Mientras que yo dormí en una cama hace dos noches —señaló—. Os quedáis la cama.

—Pero… eres una mujer —dijo Kili sonando perturbado. Al parecer estaba trastornando alguna noción de propiedad.

Se irguió para alcanzar su estatura completa (era pequeña para ser humana con su metro cincuenta y cinco, así que sólo la hizo tener la misma altura que los hermanos Enanos) y cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho.

—Voy a dormir en el suelo independientemente de lo que digáis —dijo en un tono que los retaba a discutir con ella—. Así que también podéis dormir en el suelo y ninguno estará cómodo o podéis tragaros vuestro obstinado orgullo y usar la maldita cama.

Sintiendo la derrota la miraron de mala gana; Lizzy creyó oír a Kili murmurar algo sobre su propio orgullo, pero no logró entender las palabras. Ambos se tomaron su tiempo en el baño mientras puso su forro en el suelo, utilizando el polar como almohada esta vez.

Se quitaron las botas y los abrigos de cuero para dormir, revelando las túnicas de debajo. Desde su posición en el suelo pudo distinguir el desagradable olor de sus pies, pero sabiendo que probablemente ella no olía tampoco a rosas decidió no comentar. Además, al haber crecido con hermanos y haber compartido una casa en la universidad con varios de sus amigos menos que ordenados, ya estaba acostumbrada a olores desagradables.

—Que durmáis bien —dijo dulcemente cuando los hermanos se metieron de vuelta en la cama.

—Buenas noches.

—Noches, Lizzy.

Fili apagó de un soplo la vela en la mesa al lado de la cama, sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad. Tras un exhaustivo día de camino, la tripa llena de buena comida y el agradable murmullo del alcohol en las venas, Lizzy se durmió casi al instante.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kili la miraba mientras se estiraba y retorcía de un lado a otro, escuchando los crujidos de su espalda con una expresión ligeramente asqueada.

—Debiste haber cogido la cama —observó.

—Da igual —se encogió de hombros, sacudiéndose el sueño—. ¿Nos vamos de inmediato?

—No, aún tenemos que hacer un par de cosas antes de partir —dijo Fili rebuscando en su bolsa. Lizzy se sobresaltó cuando de repente le lanzó una pequeña bolsa de monedas y la cazó torpemente— ¿Te importa pedir el desayuno mientras nos preparamos?

—Claro, ¿qué os apetece? —dijo. Ya había usado el baño (aprovechando el agua caliente para un rápido, aunque insatisfactorio baño) y ya estaba lista y preparada, ansiosa por ver a Gandalf y volver a casa, mientras que los hermanos aún se paseaban descalzos.

—¿Huevos y beicon? —sugirió Kili, ahogando un bostezo.

—Salchichas también, si puedes.

—Conociendo el apetito de los Hobbits estoy segura de que es posible —bromeó, echándose al hombro la mochila y saliendo de la habitación. Se dirigió por el pasillo principal hacia el pequeño salón donde habían comido la noche anterior y tocó la campana de mano. Momentos después apareció la dueña secándose las manos en el delantal.

—Os habéis levantado temprano —dijo correctamente, ya que Fili los había despertado apenas al primer indicio de amanecer—. ¿Viajando lejos?

—Hobbiton, creo —dijo Lizzy, preguntándose si la habían desperado con todo el estrépitp que habían montado en la habitación. Los Enanos no eran precisamente la raza más ligera de pies.

—Encantadora zona —dijo—. ¿Supongo que querréis algo de desayuno?

—Sí, beicon, salchichas y huevos para los dos Enanos, y me gustaría algo de té y unas tostadas por favor.

—Estará en diez minutos —dijo la señora sonriente.

Lizzy se sentó en la mesa a esperar, comprobando otra vez la pantalla de su móvil para ver si tenía señal, sin éxito, aunque tampoco esperaba tenerlo. Se encontró preguntándose otra vez como estaría su hermano, si le había dicho a sus padres que había desaparecido. De repente se le ocurrió una cosa: a lo mejor era como Narnia, podrían pasar años y volvería al mismo instante. Esperó que fuera así, no quería que su familia se preocupase.

Fili y Kili aparecieron momentos antes que la comida y comieron con gusto. El desayuno vino con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa que extendió literalmente por toda su tostada, disfrutando el pan de semillas frente al pan blanco de supermercado que compraba su madre. Terminó enseguida mientras que los Enanos se tomaban su tiempo, con los dedos rodeando la taza de té, apreciando el calor.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tenemos que hacer antes de comenzar? —preguntó, dando sorbitos al té dulce.

—Quiero encontrar un herrero para afilar las armas y tenemos que encontrar a alguien que venda ponis —dijo Fili.

—¿Ponis?

—Sí, los necesitaremos para el resto del viaje —dijo Kili a través de una boca llena de comida. Tragó rápidamente y continuó—. Las posibilidades de conseguir comprar más de una docena de ponis en un solo pueblo son bastante escasas, ¡au!

Al parecer, Fili le acababa de dar una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—No creo que debamos hablar de nuestros asuntos más allá de ver a Gandalf —dijo Fili con la cabeza apuntando hacia Lizzy.

Sonrió satisfecha detrás de su taza de té, sabía más de sus asuntos que ellos mismos.

Kili parecía escarmentado, pero enseguida se recuperó.

—Oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo a mirar ponis?

—Claro.

—¿Puedo tentaros con un segundo desayuno? —dijo la dueña aproximándose a la mesa.

—No, gracias —dijo Fili—. Aunque si pudierais decirnos el paradero de una granja que pueda vender algunos ponis, estaríamos agradecidos.

Diez minutos después se encontró caminando hacia las afueras del pueblo con Kili mientras Fili se había ido a buscar un herrero. Había unos cuantos Hobbits levantados y vio a más de una familia en sus jardines disfrutando sin prisas de sus desayunos. Encontraron la grana que les habían indicado y esperó apartada a un lado, apoyándose en una valla mientras Kili inspeccionaba los posibles ponis, mirando las pezuñas y los dientes. Las vacas del campo parecían curiosas por Lizzy, acercándose a echar un vistazo por encima de la valla. Estiró la mano para tocar una y le intentó lamer la mano; se rió esquivando la larga lengua.

Después de varios largos minutos, durante los cuales las vacas habían perdido el interés en su mano y deambulaban alrededor, Kili se reunió con ella guiando tres ponis lanudos con sus sillas de montar, uno gris y dos marrones.

—¿Para qué necesito yo un poni? —preguntó socarrona mientras uno de los marrones la empujaba con la cabeza y olfateaba su mano— Con suerte Gandalf me mandará derecha de vuelta a casa.

—Se lo daremos a uno de los otros y así serás capaz de seguir nuestra marcha de camino a Hobbiton —explicó—. ¿Alguna vez has montado?

—Di un par de clases de equitación de pequeña, pero enseguida lo dejé.

—¿Qué te hizo dejarlo? —preguntó, ocupándose de atar su bolsa a la silla del segundo poni marrón.

—Mi profesora era mezquina —dijo, omitiendo explicar que también había soportado algunas caídas espectaculares que la habían desanimado—. En vez de eso decidí hacer ballet.

—¿Qué es el ballet?

Lizzy le hizo una mueca.

—Un tipo de baile. Voy a tener que explicar cada pequeña referencia que haga a mi mundo, ¿no?

—Probablemente —dijo con alegre indiferencia. Vio a su hermano aproximarse—Ahí va Fili.

Rápidamente colocaron el resto de sus bolsas en los ponis y se montó cautelosamente, realizando la hazaña con más gracia de la que había previsto. El paso lento del poni era diferente del caballo algo enérgico que había montado durante sus clases y descubrió que lo disfrutaba más, aunque ocasionalmente tenía que espolear al poni cuando decidía que quería parar a mascar hierba.

Fili estaba teniendo un problema similar, al parecer su poni tenía afición por las flores.

—Creo que le gustas a Daisy —le dijo cuando pararon a comer, el poni estaba investigando su pelo. Habían tenido una mañana productiva, habían alcanzado el borde lejano del cenagoso Pantano de los Juncos y decidieron permitirse media hora para comer algo, sentados de verdad.

—¿Has llamado a tu poni Daisy? —preguntó, pensando que ese nombre no sonaba como algo que él te fuera a proponer, con su abrigo de cuero y sus armas recién afiladas.

—¿Qué hay de malo con Daisy? Es un nombre perfectamente respetable para un poni —dijo, sonando ligeramente ofendido—. Además, le gusta comer flores.

—¿Cómo has llamado al tuyo? —dijo volviéndose hacia Kili, que estaba manipulando su pipa.

—Algodón —gruñó—. ¿Vas a ponerle nombre al tuyo?

—No lo sé —estuvo pensativa durante un rato, considerando varios nombres en potencia. El primero en el que pensó fue Sombragrís, siempre le había gustado el nombre, pero lo descartó por si Gandalf lo reconocía. Pegaso también quedaba descartado, era demasiado grandioso para el pequeño poni marrón—. ¿Qué tal Binky? —le dijo a los hermanos, como el caballo de los libros de Terry Pratchett; quería algo que la uniera a su mundo, aunque fuese de esta manera.

—Binky, me gusta.

Tras haber terminado el almuerzo remontó en el recién bautizado Binky y se dirigieron adelante. La tarde pasó de manera similar al día anterior, siendo el tema del día preguntas sobre su familia y su vida. Les habló de sus padres y sus dos hermanos, uno mayor y casado, y el pequeño que había dejado sin darse cuenta en Nueva Zelanda. A cambio le contaron un poco sobre sus vidas en Ered Luin, cómo habían trabajado como herreros y estaban entrenados en armas.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron a Hobbiton. Como Nobotella, gran parte de Hobbiton estaba compuesto por casas bajas de piedra, con La Colina alzándose sobre el pueblo. Fili y Kili explicaron que estaban buscando una casa con una marca en la puerta, lo que ella ya sabía. También sabía que estaba en la cima de La Colina, pero no podía decirlo sin revelar todo su conocimiento. En vez de eso, tenía que seguir pacientemente a los hermanos mientras guiaban a los ponis de un extremo del pueblo al otro, sin pisar La Colina ni una vez.

—¿Estás seguro de que es este pueblo? —dijo Kili eventualmente.

—Sí.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—¿Nos hemos perdido?

—No —dijo Fili malhumorado—. Es que no estoy seguro de adónde vamos.

Sabiendo que no podía decirles dónde estaba la casa de Bilbo sin más, decidió tomar la iniciativa y enseñarles a preguntar la dirección. Enganchó a un Hobbit que pasaba por el hombro.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirnos como llegar a Bolsón Cerrado, por favor?

—Recto hasta la cima de La Colina, el punto más alto del pueblo. Puerta grande y verde, no se puede perder —dijo el Hobbit servicialmente.

—Gracias —y sonrió burlonamente a los hermanos—. Problema resuelto.

La cara de Kili iba a juego con la expresión malhumorada de su hermano.

—Podríamos haberlo resuelto nosotros, sabes.

Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco; los hombres y pedir indicaciones, algunas cosas no parecen cambiar da igual el mundo en el que estés.

—Claro que podríais. Venga vamos.

Se encabezaron hacia La Colina con Lizzy guiando el camino. Detrás de ella oyó a Fili decirle en voz baja a su hermano:

—¿Cómo sabía que tenía que preguntar por Bolsón Cerrado?

«Ups» pensó.

* * *

Capítulo original: Fanfiction net/s/9322777/2/Stirring-the-leaves

Tumblr de la autora: kindle-the-stars


	3. Una fiesta inesperada

Lejos al este de Hobbiton, más allá de montañas y bosques verdes, un pequeño grupo de gente fuertemente armada esperaba ansiosamente en un claro. Estaban de pie demasiado juntos, casi acurrucados por protección, sus ojos escaneando nerviosamente los árboles.

Una forma blanca emergió suave como un fantasma de entre la creciente oscuridad, seguida por numerosos otros. El grupo fue rápidamente rodeado, tanto los wargos como los orcos los observaban como la carne que eran. A pesar de unos pocos gruñidos que salieron de sus bocas, los orcos no atacaron, esperando en silencio.

El grupo se había encogido aún más cuanto los orcos se aproximaban, entonces uno de ellos fue forzado a hablar de mala gana, aclarándose la garganta con dificultad.

—Viajarán por lo salvaje entre Ered Luin y las Montañas Nubladas durante las próximas semanas —dijo con voz temblorosa; se sintió horriblemente por el mensaje que tenía que transmitir, pero al hacerlo el gobernador había comprado seguridad para su gente frente a las partidas de Gundabag—. Será una compañía pequeña, no demasiado armada… Debería ser fácil para vuestra… gente rastrearlos.

Azog le dirigió una sonrisa lenta, malvada, la garra de metal de su brazo truncado se arrastraba suavemente sobre el pelo de su wargo.

—Dile a tu señor que la cabeza del Rey Enano será mía —dijo en voz baja y gutural, hablando la lengua occidental chapurreada. A su señal los otros wargos se acercaron, haciendo que la compañía empuñara sus armas con los nudillos blancos—. Tenemos mucho camino por delante y nuestras bocas están hambrientas… y sólo se necesita uno para llevar un mensaje.

* * *

Ataron sus ponis en el jardín de Bilbo junto a otros dos y se aproximaron a la puerta redonda, la marca de Gandalf brillaba clara a la luz de la luna. Fili y Kili no le habían preguntado cómo sabía el nombre de Bolsón Cerrado, pero le estaban lanzando miradas clandestinas cuando Kili llamó al timbre.

Momentos después Bilbo abrió la puerta y Lizzy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su expresión completamente apagada, deseando que estuvieran a millas de allí.

—Fili.

—Kili.

Los dos hermanos la miraron al unísono, esperando que también se presentase.

—Y Lizzy.

—A vuestro servicio —terminaron los hermanos con una baja reverencia hacia Bilbo. Lizzy simplemente hizo un medio saludo desgarbado.

—¡Debéis de ser el señor Blusón! —dijo Kili alegremente al incorporarse, haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco entretenida por su entusiasmo.

—¡No, no podéis entrar! Os habéis equivocado —dijo Bilbo firmemente, intentando cerrarles la puerta en las narices.

—¿Qué? —dijo Kili con un leve pánico, sosteniendo la puerta entrecerrada con la mano y empujando para abrirla de nuevo— ¿Se ha suspendido?

—No nos han avisado —añadió Fili, mirando seriamente al desconcertado Bilbo.

—¿Qué? —repitió, confuso— No, no se ha suspendido nada…

—¡Menos mal!

—Tío, esto es surrealista —Lizzy murmuró para sí mientras los tres se abrían paso dentro de la casa de Bilbo; encontrarse a Kili y a Fili era una cosa, pero ver las cosas de la historia que se estaba desarrollando justo delante de ella era simplemente raro.

—Tened cuidado. Acabo de afilarlas —dijo Fili mientras cargaba los brazos de Bilbo con sus numerosas armas.

El Hobbit reparó en Lizzy observando curiosamente su casa y frunció el ceño ligeramente hacia ella.

—Tú no eres Enana —le dijo mirándola a la cara. Era al menos quince centímetros más bajo, aunque ligeramente más alto que otros Hobbits que había visto en La Comarca.

—Nop —dijo, le daba un poco de pena—. Siento interrumpir así.

—Está… bien.

—¿Puedo usar el baño, por favor? —añadió con una sonrisa soleada.

—Uh, sí —dijo, al parecer sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su cortesía—. Recto por el pasillo.

—Está bien esta casa —dijo Kili al volver de su breve exploración de uno de los pasillos, con los ojos fijos en una de las vigas que soportaban el techo—. ¿La habéis hecho vos?

—¿Qué? No, qué va. Lleva años en la familia.¡Ahí está el ajuar de mi madre! ¿Os importaría no hacer eso? —añadió cuando Kili empezó a rasparse el barro de los zapatos.

—Fili, Kili. Venid, echadnos una mano —dijo una voz profunda desde la otra habitación. Un Enano, que reconoció como Dwalin emergió por debajo de un arco, dando una palmada en el hombro de Kili, seguido por un Enano de pelo blanco que adivinó que era Balin.

—Señor Dwalin —dijo Kili con una sonrisa. Dwalin era calvo pero con una barba impresionante, dos centímetros y medio más alto que Kili. Lizzy se vio disgustada ya que por el momento Balin era el único Enano que era más bajo que ella, a pesar de ser humana, aunque era un cambio agradable después de tener que estar estirando constantemente la cabeza en su mundo.

—Por el amor de Mahal, ¿quién eres tú? —dijo Dwalin cuando reparó en ella.

—Lizzy —se presentó—, amiga de Fili y Kili.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor.

—Chicos… —dijo Balin con severa desaprobación.

—No es lo que piensas —Kili había levantado las manos hacia fuera en la señal universal de inocencia.

—La encontramos en el camino —Fili explicó rápidamente—. Está buscando un Mago que la ayude con un… ligero problema. Le dijimos que íbamos a encontrarnos con uno esta noche y que podía acompañarnos.

—¿Un mago, qué mago? —preguntó un Bilbo muy cargado, aunque fue ignorado.

Los dos Enanos mayores no parecían impresionados, así que Lizzy decidió escapar de la situación y permitir a los hermanos arreglarlo sin ella revoloteando por ahí.

—Vale, Dwalin me está echando un mal de ojo, así que os dejo que lo expliquéis —dijo—. Me voy a buscar el baño de Bilbo.

—¿De qué va esto? —oyó a Dwalin decir ásperamente mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo que Bilbo le había señalado— Y ayudadnos a levantar esta mesa mientras lo explicáis o nunca cabremos todos.

—¿Qué? ¿Todos? —oyó a Bilbo chillar— ¿Cuántos más faltan?

Lizzy localizó el baño, arrojó su mochila al suelo y echó el pestillo a la puerta redonda detrás de ella, apoyándose contra ella con un suspiro. El baño era cálido y acogedor, y aunque no era tan moderno como las cañerías a las que estaba acostumbrada, tenía infinitamente mejores comodidades que simplemente acuclillarse detrás de un árbol. Incluso había un enorme caldero de cobre sobre un fuego con un grifo para llenar la bañera; descubriendo una extensa cantidad de agua, abrió el grifo y empezó a llenar el baño.

Examinó su reflejo en el gran espejo sobre el lavabo por primera vez desde que llegó a la Tierra Media. Su pelo, que seguía sujeto en un moño, parecía un nido de ratas y su ropa estaba polvorienta, y aun así ella parecía la misma. Era extraño, casi había estado esperando encontrar algún cambio, un rastro en sus características que reflejara el torbellino emocional de los últimos días, pero su cara seguía intacta; los mismos ojos grises, las mismas tenues pecas y el mismo pelo que no se decidía a ser rubio o castaño.

Rebuscó en su mochila mientras se llenaba la bañera, buscando los recambios de ropa. Tenía dos recambios de ropa interior y calcetines, un sujetador, otra camiseta, y un vestido de algodón azul claro que había estado planeando en llevar a la barbacoa. También encontró el cepillo y artículos de tocador, su hermano podría tener la pasta de dientes, pero afortunadamente ella tenía su champú y gel de lima dos-en-uno.

El agua de la bañera se convirtió en un goteó cuando el caldero se vació y Lizzy se desnudó rápidamente, dejando un montón de ropa desordenada, y se metió al agua. Se permitió unos minutos para simplemente relajarse, pero al oír el ruido de los Enanos en el pasillo pronto empezó a frotarse el polvo de dos días y medio viajando.

Alguien aporreó la puerta.

—Gandalf está aquí —oyó llamar a Fili.

—¡Salgo enseguida! —replicó a gritos, remojando la cabeza para aclarar las burbujas de su pelo. Robando dos toallas de un colgador junto a la bañera, envolvió con una su pelo, y con la otra el cuerpo, secándose rápidamente y poniéndose ropa interior fresca antes de ponerse otra vez sus pantalones cargo negros junto con la camiseta limpia. Le costó varios minutos desenredarse el pelo solo, pero pronto emergió del baño frotándose el exceso de agua de las puntas del pelo con la toalla.

Fuera era un caos organizado, con numerosos Enanos inundando la zona entre la despensa, la cocina y el comedor, llevando fuertes suministros de comida. Bilbo estaba de pie en medio de la refriega, alternativamente regañándolos por coger su comida, entreteniéndoles para dejar algunas cosas donde estaban y diciéndoles que no usaran sus antiguas sillas, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para sonar determinante.

—¡Esas son mis mejores toallas de invitados! —dijo consternado a Lizzy cuando la vio, la vista del material empapado se añadía a su miseria.

—Perdón —dijo, acabando de notar el elaborado bordado de la toalla que estaba usando.

—¿También habéis usado mi agua de baño? —preguntó el Hobbit, mirando tristemente su pelo limpio— Iba a tomarme un baño largo y agradable después de cenar pero… —suspiró profundamente— Esto no es como tenía planeado pasar la noche.

Se salvó de replicar cuando una mano amigable le dio una palmada en el hombro y se giró para encontrar un Enano sonriente al que fue fácilmente capaz de identificar como Bofur por su sombrero alado.

—Debes de ser el espectro de otro mundo que Fili y Kili se encontraron.

—¿Cuál de los dos me ha llamado espectro? —preguntó, no le gustaba la descripción en absoluto— Creo que le quiero pegar.

—¡Ja, me gusta, tienes chispa! —rió Bofur, y la guió a través del comedor, recibiendo miradas curiosas de varios de los otros— Ven, creo que estabas buscando a Gandalf. Está por aquí.

El alto Mago estaba supervisando la puesta de la mesa, dirigiendo a los Enanos que colocaban varios platos y cuencos con comida mientras rellenaba una copa de vino del tamaño de un vaso de chupito. Levantó la mirada cuando entró.

—Ah, señorita Darrow, me alegro de que hayas llegado.

Lizzy parpadeó.

—… ¿Llegado?

—Caballeros —dijo Gandalf, hablando alto para los Enanos que estaban en el comedor y seguían la conversación hasta el momento con interés—, me gustaría presentaros a nuestro nuevo miembro de la compañía, la señorita Elizabeth Darrow.

—¿El qué?

—Lamento no haber podido recibirte en persona a tu llegada, tenía otros asuntos en otra parte —dijo ignorando su estallido conmocionado—. Pensé que Fili y Kili serían adecuados para guiarte en mi lugar.

Las miradas de los Enanos se volvieron hacia donde Fili y Kili estaban de pie, viéndose tan estupefactos como Lizzy.

—No me miréis, no sé que está pasando —dijo Kili a la defensiva.

—Espera, ¿tú eres el consejero humano de la misión? —dijo Fili, aparentemente captando las implicaciones del comentario de Gandalf más deprisa que los demás.

—En efecto —confirmó Gandalf—. He adquirido a la señorita Darrow desde una considerable distancia para que pueda ayudar en nuestra misión; desde otro mundo, de hecho.

—¿Qué me has adquirido? —repitió Lizzy, su voz alzándose a un chillido. Recuperando algo de la compostura que había perdido, cruzó los brazos y miró ferozmente al Mago— Gandalf. Una palabra fuera. Ahora.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, esperando que el Mago simplemente la siguiera. Enseguida se unió a ella en el jardín de Bilbo, tomando asiento en un pequeño banco acolchado a un par de pasos de la puerta y sacó su piap. Lizzy se quedó de pie, demasiado llena de energía nerviosa como para pensar en sentarse siquiera.

—Gandalf —dijo severamente cuando el Mago no mostraba signos de explicarse, frotándose los dedos para crear una pequeña llama para encender la pipa—, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

Tomó una larga bocanada de la boquilla de la pipa y sopló un anillo de humo por el jardín.

—Gandalf —casi gritó.

—¿Sí, querida?

—¿Tú me has traído aquí? —simplemente le preguntó, para confirmar su sospecha.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Hubo una larga pausa durante la que Gandalf se ocupó en soplar un intrincado caballo que galopara a través del anillo que se expandía perezosamente; estaba demasiado al límite como para impresionarse por esa proeza.

—Como he dicho dentro, esperaba que te unieras a nosotros en nuestra pequeña expedición.

—No.

—¿No?

—No, envíame de vuelta ahora mismo —exigió.

—Me temo que simplemente eso no es posible —dijo el Mago agradable, sonando claramente antipático a sus demandas.

—No te creo, si puedes traerme aquí, entonces puedes llevarme a casa igual de fácilmente —dijo lógicamente.

—Oh, cierto —coincidió Gandalf— Pero me lleva varias semanas realizar un hechizo tan complejo, hay numerosos factores a tener en cuenta en la mecánica de un empeño así. Un encantamiento equivocado y podrías estar a años de cuando te fuiste.

—¿Varias semanas? —chirrió Lizzy— Pero no puedo…

—Sí, sí que puedes. Y mientras tanto, eres la persona perfecta para unirse a nuestra compañía.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho una vez más y le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—¿No recuerdas nuestra última conversación? —dijo Gandalf, respondiendo irritantemente a la pregunta con su propia pregunta.

—No nos hemos visto antes —dijo estrechando los ojos.

—Sí, querida, nos hemos visto.

—Creo que me acordaría.

—Tenía un aspecto bastante diferente entonces. Fue en la encantadora librería en la que trabajabas.

Lizzy pensó durante un momento largo, el recuerdo de un día de agosto se agitaba.

—Eres el anciano con el que hablé sobre _El Hobbit_… —dijo lentamente, y se sentó a su lado, descruzando los brazos, presionando los labios juntos y mirando irritada al Mago— Fedora gris, buen toque.

—Me alegra que pienses eso —dijo sonriente, tocando el ala de su sombrero puntiagudo—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

—¿… El final?

—La idea de Dain como Rey Bajo la Montaña no me sabe bien. Los Enanos de las Colinas de Hierro son gente extraña, siniestra —dijo Gandalf, del todo profesional. Le dirigió una mirada seria, con las cejas erizadas—. Algo está mal en esta historia y creo que tú debes ayudarme a arreglarla.

—Has leído el libro, conoces el futuro —dijo frunciéndole el ceño—. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Ah, pero no puedo predecir qué pasará —la corrigió—. Ahora eres parte de este relato, y eso significa que todo va a cambiar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El futuro no está escrito en la piedra, ni siquiera escrito en un libro —dijo el Mago—. La historia que conoces no es más que un resultado entre muchos; incluso en tu mundo hay diferentes versiones de este relato, y hay otras en otros mundos. Hay versiones en las que Bilbo matará al dragón, versiones en las que no hay batalla, una versión en la que los Enanos fuman hierba de pipa más que cuestionable e incluso numerosas instancias en las que una mujer se une a la compañía.

Lizzy le frunció el ceño, sin haber considerado que las versiones de la historia que conocía fueran potencialmente inexactas.

—Creo que te estás refiriendo al _fanfiction_ con esa última; y estoy bastante segura de haber oído hablar de una llamada _Cincuenta Sombras de Thorin_, ¿en serio estásintentando decirme que esa también es una posibilidad?

—Quizás no, pero mantengo mi posición —le concedió Gandalf—. Nadie puede predecir con exactitud cómo se desarrollar los eventos contigo en la ecuación.

—Los sucesos no se van a desarrollar de ninguna manera porque no voy a hacerlo; no quiero hacerlo —dijo, con una pizca de desesperación entrando en su tono—. ¡No sé ni lo mínimo sobre luchar o dragones o vivir en la naturaleza!

—A mi entender, estabas viajando por la naturaleza cuando te transferí a la Tierra Media.

—Secuestrada, esa es la palabra que estás buscando —dijo ácidamente— ¡E iba a lo mochilero! ¡Una ruta rural a un camping con tiendas de campaña y agua corriente, incluso wifi! ¡Apenas pasando apuros en lo más salvaje!

—Permanece el hecho de que estás bien equipada de sobra para este viaje —señaló Gandalf.

—Qué puñeteramente conveniente —bufó Lizzy, pensando en su mochila llena de cosas útiles como ropa, brújula, linterna y un kit de primeros auxilios.

—Y respecto a las habilidades de lucha, se puede aprender en el camino.

Lizzy lo miró, notando lo muy en serio que iba; y lo aterrador era que estaba empezando a considerar la idea— ¿Qué pasa con mi familia, mis amigos? Y mi hermano pequeño, ahora está solo en Nueva Zelanda. Van a pensar que me he perdido.

—No si regresas al momento y al lugar exacto en que te fuiste.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Sí.

—¿Lo harás?

—¿Vendrás con nosotros? —replicó, y al verla dudar, añadió— Creí entender que querías ver la Tierra Media.

—Quiero —dijo, al haber disfrutado sus dos días con Fili y Kili, llegando a ver La Comarca y conocer Hobbits.

—Más que nada en el mundo —añadió de nuevo.

—Quería, pero… Dios, ¿y si me lo cargo todo por accidente? —dijo pensando en la verdadera responsabilidad que estaba a punto de aceptar— ¿Qué pasa si lo cambio todo?

—Cambiarás algunas cosas, tales acciones son inevitables; en efecto, quiero que cambies algunas cosas —dijo Gandalf, llenando su agotada pipa con más hierba de pipa de una pequeña petaca y encendiéndola otra vez—. Pero sobre cargarte las cosas, como tú dices, te prometo que no.

—¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

—Porque tu presencia aquí en la Tierra Media es como el viento en los árboles, señorita Darrow —dijo Gandalf; el humo le envolvía la cabeza—. Puedes agitar las ramas, incluso soltar algunas hojas, pero el árbol en sí permanece intacto.

—Muy poético —sopló, distintivamente poco impresionada con la metáfora.

—Pero…

Suspiró al Mago.

—Un pero, pues claro que hay un pero.

—No sería sensato juguetear con el hecho de que tienes un conocimiento potencial sobre el futuro —dijo con una pizca de advertencia en su voz.

—Vale —acordó, preguntándose cómo esperaba que cambiase las cosas cuando no podía contárselo a la gente.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos y se giraron para ver a Fili y a Kili ganduleando junto a la puerta abierta. Gandalf la tocó en el hombro brevemente.

—Y ahora voy a ver cómo se desenvuelve nuestro anfitrión —dijo excusándose—. Os dejo que habléis. No tardéis, la cena estará enseguida.

Lizzy les dio una sonrisa ligeramente tensa y se acercaron para unirse en el banco, sentándose a ambos lados de ella. Durante un rato largo hubo silencio, entonces suspiró y puso la cabeza en las manos: a pesar de su vasto conocimiento de la historia, se le acababa de ocurrir que Fili y Kili podrían morir, y que de hecho lo harían si no era capaz de hacer lo que Gandalf le había pedido. Era una repentina y abrumadora responsabilidad que la dejó agitada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Fili suavemente.

—No.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —dijo Kili en un tono similar al de su hermano.

—No —repitió, su voz amortiguada por sus manos. ¿Realmente podría hacerlo, ir con la compañía en intentar cambiar las cosas? ¿Acaso tenía elección?

—Sabes, hay algo que me ha estado molestando —dijo Fili con el aire del que intenta cambiar de tema.

Lizzy suspiró una vez más y levantó la cabeza de sus manos, apoyándose contra la madera del banco.

—Cuenta.

—Cuando preguntaste antes la dirección, sabías que debías preguntar por Bolsón Cerrado —dijo con voz neutral y completamente desprovista de cualquier acusación.

—Os oí decirlo el otro día —mintió sin perder el ritmo.

—No sabíamos el nombre de la casa.

—También parecías saber quiénes éramos cuando nos vimos por primera vez, preguntando si estábamos representando una historia —se metió Kili— Y has usado el nombre de pila del señor Bolsón cuando hablabas sobre su baño.

Lizzy no dijo nada.

—Hemos oído el final de vuestra conversación, sobre cambiar las cosas y saber el futuro —dijo Fili, mirándola intensamente.

—¿No os han dicho nunca que es de mala educación pegar la oreja? —replicó, mirándose las manos.

—Lizzy —dijo tranquilamente—, ¿qué está pasando?

Suspiró otra vez.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que lo dejéis estar?

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza; «oh bien», pensó «lo de guardar el secreto ha durado casi treinta segundos.»

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo en respuesta a su negativa de cabeza—. Vale, pero tenéis que prometerme que no le diréis a nadie lo que estoy a punto de contaros; ni a la compañía ni a Thorin, y desde luego no a Gandalf —los hermanos parecían un poco dudosos ante la idea de ocultarle algo a su tío, pero sin embargo indicaron su acuerdo—. En mi mundo esta es también una de las historias de las que os hablaba, todos sois personajes —explicó—. Os dije que había sido arrojada a un mundo ficticio pero en realidad estoy en una historia ahora mismo.

—¿Somos parte de una historia? —repitió Fili, no sonaba tan sorprendido; era probablemente la razón que habían previsto por su comportamiento— ¿Sobre qué?

—El viaje de la compañía a Erebor —dijo, preguntándose cuánto podía desvelar factiblemente.

—¿Entonces lo lograremos? —sonrió Kili.

Le devolvió una sonrisa triste, aún perturbada por su reciente realización.

—Gandalf me ha adquirido para cambiar un par de cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

Su lánguida sonrisa se ensanchó un poco por su entusiasmo.

—_Spoilers_ —dijo, imitando a River Song de _Doctor Who_.

—¿Pero sabes las cosas que van a suceder? —quiso aclarar Fili.

—De ahí mi papel de consejera.

—¿Así que vas a venir con nosotros? —quiso saber.

Tomó un largo respiro y asintió.

—Eso parece.

Kili le sonrió levantándose de un brinco.

—Pues vamos, tenemos que presentarte a todos —dijo, y permitió que Fili la levantara por el brazo y la guiara de vuelta al interior.

* * *

Al haber tenido el inmenso privilegio de haberla conocido durante dos días, los hermanos Enanos se habían autodesignado como los presentadores de la compañía, prácticamente arrastrándola hasta el comedor y viendo personalmente que saludaba a todos los Enanos en la casa. La mayoría eran bastante educados al principio, tomándole la mano y reverenciando con muchos «a vuestro servicio, señorita Darrow»; Ori se sonrojó, Dwalin frunció el ceño, Bofur y Bombur irradiaron alegría, Dori la miró desaprobando su ropa y Oin le pidió que repitiera su nombre, pero cuando Kili anunció que en efecto iba a acompañarles definitivamente, casi todas las sonrisas se cayeron de sus caras.

—A Thorin no le va a gustar eso —dijo Balin, y hubo asentimientos por toda la habitación.

—Puedes dejarme Thorin a mí, señor Enano —dijo Gandalf, agachando la cabeza al entrar en la habitación—. He escogido personalmente a la señorita Darrow para esta tarea, y tiene algo único que ofrecer a esta compañía.

—Gandalf, esta misión no es lugar para una mujer —retumbó Dwalin, absolutamente nada impresionado con ella.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —exclamó, bastante ofendida.

Gandalf le tocó ligeramente el hombro, interrumpiéndola en silencio.

—En el mundo del que procede la señorita Darrow las mujeres son tratadas como absolutas iguales a los hombres —explicó a los Enanos—. A no ser que deseéis ser el objeto de su ira, os sugiero que no insinuéis que el que sea una mujer suponga un problema.

—No obstante, creo que estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano —dijo Balin con los labios presionados en una delgada línea—. Generalmente las mujeres se quedan protegidas en el hogar, sólo viajando en caso de gran necesidad. No podemos prometer que estarás a salvo, chica.

—De hecho probablemente puedes garantizar que no lo estaré —dijo Lizzy directamente, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos—. Confía en mí cuando digo que sé exactamente por lo que estoy firmando, sé que esto no es un simple paseo vacacional.

—Sí —coincidió Balin, y después pareció pensar en otra cosa—. Hablando de firmar, he de cambiar todos los pronombres en tu contrato antes de que lo firmes, no fue escrito con una mujer en mente.

—Podemos resolver tales asuntos más tarde —dijo Gandalf haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa—. Creo que la comida está lista.

Todos se sentaron, Lizzy al lado de Gandalf y en el extremo contrario a Fili y a Kili, y pronto todos empezaron a pasar platos redondos alegremente, llenando sus propios platos hasta arriba. No hubo ninguna ceremonia en la cena, todo el mundo hincando el diente y lanzando pequeños trozos de comida a los demás por toda la mesa y hablando en voz alta. Lizzy se sentó en gran parte callada, sintiendo la leve incomodidad de ser la única desconocida en una habitación llena de buenos amigos y solo hablaba cuando alguien se dirigía a ella.

Fili trepó a la mesa con poca elegancia para conseguir más cerveza y pasarla alrededor. A Lizzy le pusieron una jarra en la mano pero no se unió al concurso de beber, tomando sorbos mientras los Enanos drenaban sus bebidas. Nori y Ori empezaron a eructar, para entretenimiento de los otros, así que Lizzy tragó una pequeña cantidad de aire y eructó; ni tan impresionante ni tan sonoro como los otros, pero aún audible.

Recibió varias miradas sorprendidas de los Enanos y simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—¿Qué? Tengo dos hermanos, he participado en una buena cantidad de concursos de eructos.

Bofur, que estaba sentado con ella en el extremo de la mesa, se rió a carcajadas y le dio un porrazo en la espalda, casi metiéndole la cara en el plato.

—¡Creo que va a encajar bien entre nosotros, chicos! —la mesa entera estalló de risa, incluso Dwalin dejó escapar una sonrisa, y varios de ellos brindaron por ella con sus jarras. Lizzy no podía evitar sonreír.

Terminaron la comida lentamente, con varios Enanos dejándose llevar a la cocina otra vez para tomar un aperitivo después de la cena y rellenar las bebidas mientras los otros se quedaban en la mesa. Lizzy podía escuchar retazos de conversación y a Bilbo regañando a Gandalf por el estado de su casa. Apartó su plato con un profundo suspiro.

—Dios, estoy llena —dijo, poniendo las manos sobre el bulto que sobresalía ligeramente de su vientre normalmente plano—. Juro que los Hobbits saben cómo comer.

—No te acostumbres moza, no conseguiremos comida así por el camino —dijo Bombur desde el final de la mesa, terminándose su quinto plato.

—Ah, se está subestimando —dijo Bofur, volviendo de la cocina con Nori y sentándose de nuevo, cada uno llevando la mitad de una ristra de salchichas—. Mi hermano se encarga de la comida, y resulta que es excelente; ¡de ahí su tamaño!

—Un cocinero siempre debe probar el plato, ¿si no cómo va a saber que la comida está buena? —dijo el voluminoso Enano entre un bocado de comida.

—¿Habéis dicho pescado? —dijo Oin levantando su corneta—. No me ha llegado pescado, ¿queda algo?

—¿Qué tal un poco de música después de la cena? —sugirió Bofur, ignorando a Oin. Se volvió hacia Dori y Nori— ¿Habéis traído vuestros instrumentos?

—Sí, pero están fuera con los ponis —replicó Dori—. Ori, ¿quieres ir a ver qué quiere que hagamos con los platos el señor Bolsón?

—Supongo que tendremos que apañarnos —dijo Bofur, girando un tenedor entre los dedos cuando Ori se fue a buscar a Bilbo. Nori también cogió uno y entrechocaron la cubertería con un estruendo metálico. Pronto los otros Enanos de la mesa se les unieron y empezaron un tono alegre; Lizzy tenía la mayor sonrisa en su cara, sabiendo lo que iba a continuación.

—¡No hagáis eso con los cuchillos! —llamó Bilbo hacia el comedor, con la cara en un ceño a los Enanos por lo que le estaban haciendo a su cubertería— ¡Los embotaréis!

—Uh, ¿habéis oído eso? —dijo Bofur bromeando— ¡Dice que los vamos a embotar!

Los Enanos empezaron a cantar y pronto hubo platos volando por todas partes. Lizzy se escapó dela trayectoria de uno de los cuchillos que lanzó Kili mientras se dirigía a la cocina, ansiosa de ver a los Enanos en acción. Notó que Bilbo daba vueltas intentando atrapar la vajilla volante y lo agarró, apartándolo a un lado.

—Probablemente sea mejor que los dejes —dijo cuando un cuenco pasó al lado de su cabeza.

—¡Pero romperán algo!

—Míralos —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia los Enanos que se movían con la sincronización de un baile— ¿De verdad piensas que se les va a caer algo?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Bilbo lanzándose fuera del alcance de su mano e irrumpiendo en la cocina justo cuando los Enanos terminaban con un coro entusiasta de «¡sí, y Bilbo va a rabiar!». Hubo más risas cuando Bilbo vio la mesa limpia y los platos lavados y cuidadosamente apilados, los Enanos claramente satisfechos con ellos mismos; pero el jolgorio se vio interrumpido por un firme golpe en la puerta.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, el tono de la noche se tornó seriedad en un latido.

—Aquí está —dijo Gandalf con voz ronca, sabiendo tan bien como Lizzy quién acababa de llegar a Bolsón Cerrado.

Hubo un largo silencio, y los Enanos se pusieron en marcha, moviéndose hacia el recibidor y prácticamente reuniéndose bajo los arcos. Lizzy se situó torpemente junto a Fili, todavía con la jarra de cerveza a medio beber en una mano. Gandalf se aproximó a la puerta, abriéndola con un ligero chirrido, y Lizzy vislumbró por primera vez a Thorin, Rey Bajo la Montaña.

* * *

Capítulo original: Fanfiction net/s/9322777/3/Stirring-the-leaves

Tumblr de la autora: kindle-the-stars


	4. Términos del contrato

Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando Thorin encontró la casa del Hobbit. Desconociendo que el poblado se extendía hasta la cima de la colina, estuvo guiando a su poni entre las casas bajas del pueblo principal durante casi media hora, mirando cuidadosamente cada casa en caso de que hubiera inadvertido la marca de Gandalf en la oscuridad. Eventualmente se fijó en una pareja Hobbit volviendo del pub y dirigiéndose a la colina. Los siguió y descubrió un nuevo conjunto de casas construidas dentro de la misma colina, sabiendo que encontró la casa correcta cuando vio casi una docena de ponis atados en el jardín, junto con el alegre sonido de una canción procedente del interior y una marca en la puerta principal resplandeciendo clara y azul a la luz de la luna.

Quizá golpeó un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, consciente de que a lo mejor no lo oirían por encima del jolgorio. El silencio cayó dentro de la casa al instante, así que su llegada no pasó desapercibida.

Estaba mirando hacia el jardín y los ponis, uno de los cuales estaba devorando felizmente el lecho de flores del Hobbit, cuando la puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido. Volviéndose para mirar al interior, vio a Gandalf encorvado en el recibidor y a sus hombres reunidos detrás de él.

—Gandalf —dijo a modo de saludo, regalando al Mago una pequeña sonrisa y cruzando el umbral—. Dijiste que era fácil encontrar esto. Me he perdido. Dos veces —añadió, arrancando los cierres de su capa—. No lo habría encontrado de no ser por esa marca en la puerta.

—¿Marca? No hay marca alguna en mi puerta. Se pintó la semana pasada —dijo un Hobbit que asumió que era el señor Bolsón, caminado hacia la puerta para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Thorin se quitó la capa y se fijó en Kili de pie bajo un arco, dándole una sonrisa de bienvenida. Estaba aliviado de que Fili y Kili hubieran llegado a la casa del Hobbit sin ningún incidente, ya que era la primera vez que viajaban solos; su hermana, Dis, había dejado muy claro que le cortaría la cabeza si algo les pasaba a sus niños en la compañía.

—Hay una marca, yo mismo la puse —dijo el Mago, empujando la puerta para cerrarla antes de que el Hobbit pudiera echar un buen vistazo—. Bilbo Bolsón, te presento al líder de nuestra compañía, Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Thorin le pasó la capa a Kili mientras el señor Bolsón se le acercaba.

—Así que… Éste es el Hobbit —dijo, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia abajo al pequeño hombre que Gandalf sugería con tanto empeño que sería esencial para su éxito; se preguntó brevemente si el consejero humano que el Mago había acogido también habría llegado—. Decidme, señor Bolsón, ¿habéis combatido mucho?

—¿Cómo decís? —preguntó Bilbo sonando perturbado.

—¿Hacha o espada? ¿Qué arma preferís? —preguntó, rodeando al Hobbit y viendo tristemente su falta de potencial.

—No se me da mal el juego de las castañas, a decir verdad —dijo con un burlesco autodesprecio—. Pero… No veo qué…, relevancia tiene eso.

—Lo imaginaba —dijo Thorin, complacido de que su primera valoración se confirmaba con cada palabra que salía de la boca del Hobbit—. Más parece un tendero que un saqueador.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando sus hombres rieron entre dientes detrás de él, pero una voz cantarina y etrañamente acentuada femenina enseguida cortó el ruido.

—Bueno, no has reclutado a un Hobbit para ser un luchador, un saqueador apenas sería clandestino con una maldita hacha al hombro.

Volviéndose hacia el dueño de la voz, se sorprendió al ver a una mujer joven y extrañamente vestida de pie con sus hombres, con una jarra colgando de una mano. Era claramente humana, más alta que la mayoría de enanos presentes, pero aún pequeña para su raza. Lo miraba con un inequívoco desafío en sus ojos y un indicio de sonrisa en la cara. Una desagradable sospecha sobre el motivo de su presencia arraigó en su mente.

—¿Y quién sois vos? —preguntó con los brazos aún cruzados.

—Ah, Thorin —dijo Gandalf dando un paso adelante para hacer las presentaciones—. Ésta es mi buena amiga, la señorita Elizabeth Darrow, que también nos acompañará —explicó el Mago y confirmó la sospecha de que ella era su consejera. No pudo evitar preguntarse a qué rayos estaba jugando el Mago—. Bilbo, sé un buen anfitrión y tráele a Thorin un poco de estofado, ¿quieres?

—No mencionaste que tu consejero era una mujer —le dijo a Gandalf cuando el Hobbit se fue, sin aparar los ojos de la mirada gris ceniza de la chica.

—¿Eso es un problema? —dijo arqueando una ceja.

—Eso está por ver —la miró de arriba abajo, desde su pelo empapado a sus resistentes botas, dándole la misma valoración que le había dado al señor Bolsón. Se le consideraría alta según el criterio de los Enanos, pero carecía de su fuerza y su envergadura, sumamente inapropiada para viajar por lo salvaje. Parecía frágil, como si pudiera derribarla con un solo barrido de su mano—. ¿Habéis viajado antes?

—Probablemente más lejos que tú —replicó al instante.

—¿Eso creéis?

—He cruzado océanos y continentes —dijo, y se vio impresionado, de mala gana, por esta hazaña hasta que añadió— y creo que ahora puedo añadir cruzar mundos a esa lista.

Gandalf habló en vista de la confusión de Thorin.

—Siento que debería explicarlo. La señorita Darrow proviene de otro mundo; la traje aquí mediante magia y ha accedido a unirse a nuestra misión.

—Otro mundo —repitió Thorin, pensando que esa debía ser la razón de su ropa inusual; estaba llevando unos pantalones negros con numerosos bolsillos a los lados y un extraño tipo de blusa con mangas cortas con las absurdas palabras «Pink Floyd» inscritas—. ¿Tales lugares existen?

—Hey, estoy tan sorprendida como tú, compañero —dijo la señorita Darrow, medio brindando hacia él con su jarra y tomando un sorbo.

—Si, en efecto, decís la verdad, ¿qué interés podríais tener en nuestra asuntos? —preguntó, inseguro de por qué Gandalf había seleccionado a una mujer de otro mundo como consejero.

Hubo una pausa mientras tragaba la boca llena de cerveza.

—Académico —dijo tras un momento—. Estudié política en la universidad y lo que estás planeando, robar una montaña entera a un dragón vivo y reafirmar tu reinado sería el golpe de Estado del siglo.

—Parece que ya sabéis mucho sobre nuestra empresa —dijo, preguntándose quién le había revelado tanto. Sin embargo, sintió que tenía potencial; desde luego más que el señor Bolsón—. ¿Sabéis usar un arma?

Su confianza se desvaneció un poco.

—Nada en absoluto —dijo, y retomó mentalmente lo que había pensado sobre su potencial—. Pero al igual que Bilbo, no estoy aquí para luchar.

—¿Y creéis que que podéis darnos el consiguiente consejo?

Le sonrió satisfecha, las cejas arqueadas y la nariz respingona le daban una expresión imprudente de duendecillo.

—Sí que lo creo —aseguró.

El señor Bolsón apareció detrás de su hombro con un cuenco de estofado en la mano.

—Vamos, sentémonos —dijo Gandalf, haciendo ademán de moverse bajo el arco. Los enanos empezaron a encaminarse de vuelta al comedor, sin duda impacientes por comenzar con las cuestiones de la noche, pero la señorita Darrow permaneció donde estaba, sosteniéndole firmemente la mirada. Kili la tocó ligeramente en el hombro y rompió el contacto, siguiendo a sus sobrinos hacia la mesa. Thorin se la quedó mirando mientras se alejaba, inseguro de qué hacer con ella.

* * *

—No deberías hablarle así —dijo Kili en voz baja mientras tomaban sus asientos en el extremo alejado de la mesa.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Lizzy, pensando que se había comportado extraordinariamente bien: el majestuoso Thorin Escudo de Roble se la había quedado mirando como si fuera barro en la suela de sus zapatos reales, y estaba segura de que la conversación se habría alargado y probablemente adquirido un tono menos educado si Bilbo no hubiera vuelto con su comida.

—Como…, tú —susurró Kili—. Si quieres agradarle quizás deberías probar un poco más de respeto.

—Oh, entonces practicaré mi cortesía —siseó, y se vio obligada a callarse cuando Dwalin preguntó sobre la reunión en Ered Luin.

De mala gana pensó que Kili tenía algo de razón mientras los Enanos empezaron a hablar del viaje y a mirar el mapa de la montaña: tal vez hubiera estado un poco demasiado a la defensiva con Thorin, pero sabiendo lo importante que era Bilbo para la misión se vio incapaz de quedarse callada mientras Thorin prácticamente lo insultaba unos instantes después de haber entrado en su casa. Aunque, sintió una gran emoción al conocerle; siempre fue uno de sus personajes favoritos tanto en el libro como el la película. Recordaba intensamente recrear _El Hobbit_ con sus hermanos en el campo detrás de su casa cuando era pequeña y ella siempre hacía de Thorin mientras su hermano mayor Jamie era Gandalf y Peter era Bilbo.

Era extraño pensar que ahora estaba en _El Hobbit_ y sentada en la mesa con esas personas, algunos de sus personajes literarios favoritos.

Aun así, al haberlo conocido Lizzy sintió que mientras prefería a Thorin como personaje, iba a gustarle menos en persona.

La separaron de sus reflexiones cuando Ori se puso en pie de un brinco.

—¡No tengo miedo! ¡Estoy preparado! —dijo, intentando parecer tan aterrador como le era posible con su ropa de ganchillo— ¡Voy a hacer que su trasero pruebe el poderoso acero de los Enanos!

El pobre Ori recibió respuestas variadas: tras de ella Fili llamaba «¡Bien dicho, Ori!» pero Dori ya había tirado de él para que se sentara y le estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—La tarea ya sería complicada con el apoyo de un ejército —dijo Balin—. Pero sólo somos trece.

—Catorce —interrumpió Gandalf, asintiendo en dirección a Lizzy.

—Catorce —concedió Balin—. Y no los catorce mejores, ni más listos… o ni siquiera los más adecuados para la tarea —añadió mirándola a ella en particular.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Balin? —dijo desafiante al anciano Enano, pero fue ahogada por las exclamaciones de «¡Eh! ¿A quién estás llamando tonto?» y «A ver si lo adivino…»

—Tal vez seamos pocos en número —dijo Fili en voz alta, hablando por encima del estruendo—, pero somos guerreros. ¡Lo somos! ¡Todos los Enanos!

—¡Y además tenemos a un Mago en nuestra compañía, Gandalf habrá matado cientos de dragones en su época! —dijo Kili con genuino entusiasmo hacia las habilidades del Mago, haciendo estallar inmediatamente otra discusión hasta que media mesa estuvo gritándole a la otra.

—¡Silencio! —rugió Thorin categóricamente, poniéndose de pie; los Enanos enseguida se intimidaron, sentándose de nuevo— Si nosotros hemos interpretado esas señales, ¿creéis acaso que seremos los únicos? Han empezado a correr rumores. Hace sesenta años que nadie ve al dragón Smaug. Las miradas apuntan hacia la montaña evaluando, cuestionando, sopesando el riesgo. Quizá ahora la gran riqueza de nuestro pueblo se encuentra desprotegida. ¿Seguimos esperando mientras otros reclaman lo que es nuestro por derecho? ¿O aprovechamos esta ocasión para recuperar Erebor? —dijo alzando la voz, haciendo que los Enanos vitorearan; incluso Lizzy sintió la agitación de la emoción y la aventura dentro de su corazón.

—Se os olvida, que la puerta principal está cerrada —dijo Balin, cayendo sobre los alardes de todos—. No se puede entrar en la montaña.

—Eso, mi querido Balin, no es del todo cierto —dijo Gandalf, haciendo aparecer una llave con una floritura de su mano.

—¿Qué hace en tu poder? —dijo Thorin, su voz silenciosa y profunda.

—En su momento me la dio tu padre, Thrain —dijo Gandalf, presentándosela—. Para que estuviera a buen recaudo. Ahora es tuya.

—Si hay una llave… Habrá una puerta —dijo Fili lentamente.

Lizzy replicó sin hacer ruido.

—No jodas, Sherlock.

Gandalf comenzó a explicar sobre las runas y la puerta oculta, diciendo que no tenía modo de leer el mapa. Lizzy frunció el ceño, Gandalf había leído el libro, así que seguramente sabría lo de las runas lunares e incluso posiblemente las palabras exactas del texto; aunque a lo mejor esa era una de las cosas de las que decía que podían cambiar dependiendo de la versión de la historia.

Los Enanos estaban hablando ahora de la necesidad de un saqueador, y Bilbo proclamaba inflexiblemente que él no era un ladrón.

—Pues me temo que coincido con el señor Bolsón —dijo Balin—. No tiene pinta de saqueador.

—Las tierras salvajes no son para los de buena familia que no saben luchar ni defenderse —dijo Dwalin, y entonces sus ojos fueron rápidamente a parar en Lizzy—. Ni para las mujeres, dicho sea de paso.

—Dios, pensaba que ya habíamos pasado por esto —dijo Lizzy, molesta por la constante discriminación que estaba recibiendo por esos dos hermanos Enanos en particular. Aun así su comentario fue ahogado una vez más cuando los Enanos empezaron a hablar por encima de los demás otra vez.

—¡Basta! —dijo Gandalf, alzándose y hablando en voz alta y llena de poder— Si digo que Bilbo Bolsón es un saqueador, es un saqueador. ¡Y se acabó! Los Hobbits son sumamente ágiles. De hecho pasan desapercibidos si se lo proponen. Y si el dragón está acostumbrado al olor del Enano, el de un Hobbit le es del todo desconocido, lo cual nos da una apreciable ventaja —se sentó y se dirigió a Thorin—. Me pediste un decimocuarto y un decimoquinto miembro para la compañía, y he elegido al señor Bolsón y a la señorita Darrow —dijo asintiendo en dirección hacia ella—. Te aseguro que la señorita Darrow es vital para tu éxito, y sobre Bilbo, las apariencias engañan ya se sabe. Y ninguno imagináis lo que puede llegar a ofrecer. Ni siquiera él.

Gandalf echó un vistazo a un desconcertado Bilbo y se inclinó suplicante hacia Thorin.

—Debes confiar en mí.

Thorin miró hacia la mesa, encontrándose brevemente con sus ojos una vez más. Lizzy, probablemente con sensatez, no dijo nada.

—Muy bien. Como tú quieras pues —retumbó, y su vista volvió a centrarse en el Mago, callando al Hobbit cuando intentó interrumpir—. Dales los contratos.

Le pusieron un fajo de pergaminos en las manos a Bilbo y Balin miró hacia su lugar en la mesa.

—Te daré el tuyo más tarde, muchacha. Todavía tengo que cambiar un par de cosas.

Simplemente asintió, aún demasiado molesta por su anterior criticismo para ser del todo educada. Al otro extremo de la mesa Bilbo estaba de pie a un lado, leyendo su contrato en voz alta. Thorin estaba agachado junto Gandalf, sentado y a la misma altura, y diciéndole algo en voz baja al Mago. Todas las miradas de la mesa volvieron al Hobbit cuando empezó a enumerar las posibles daños sufridos durante la misión.

—Ah, sí, reduce la carne a cenizas en un santiamén —dijo Bofur con una seriedad demasiado alegre.

—¿Estáis bien, chico? —preguntó Balin, sonando genuinamente concienciado por el repentinamente pálido Bilbo.

—¿Eh? Sí, bueno… —el pobre Hobbit tomó un profundo aliento, resoplando, arrastrando un poco los pies— Un poco mareado.

—Pensad en un horno, con alas —dijo Bofur, levantándose para apoyarse en el arco.

—Aire, necesito aire —dijo Bilbo.

—Un destello, mucho dolor y ¡puf! —hizo un gesto con su pipa— Te conviertes en pura ceniza.

Bilbo pareció pensar por un momento, meneándose sobre los pies.

—No —dijo, y se desmayó cayendo a un lado.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Bofur —dijo Gandalf, moviéndose para ayudar al Hobbit. Aparentemente sintiéndose culpable por el efecto que tuvo su burla, Bofur le ayudó. Thorin lanzó un vistazo desdeñoso al derrumbado Bilbo sostenido entre ambos.

—Espero que tu mujer demuestre ser más dura que tu saqueador —dijo con la mirada apuntando hacia ella, y se volvió a sentar para continuar comiendo.

—Si alguno de vosotros dice una palabra sobre mi desmayo del otro día, puedo prometer que os arrepentiréis —siseó silenciosamente a Fili y Kili, que escondían las sonrisas detrás de sus jarras.

* * *

Thorin se reunió con Balin en el pasillo, donde estaba apartado sentado en una silla baja revisando el contrato de la señorita Darrow. Tenía su pequeño juego de escritura sobre el regazo y al parecer lo estaba editando.

—Aún no le has dado a la señorita Darrow su contrato —observó, yendo a pararse enfrente de donde el anciano Enano estaba sentado.

—No, había que cambiar un par de cosas —dijo Balin sin levantar la vista de su trabajo—. No fue escrito con una mujer en mente.

Thorin estuvo silencioso mientras Balin terminaba de editarlo, arañando el papel y cambiando pronombres por todo el contrato. Después de unos minutos volvió a tapar el bote de tinta y sopló un poco sobre el pergamino para secarlo. El contrato había sido escrito con una caligrafía impecable y era el resultado de muchos días de trabajo: ahora parecía manchado con partes tachadas y rescritas.

—Kili, llévale esto a la señorita Darrow, ¿quieres? —dijo Balin cuando pasaron los sobrinos de Thorin. Kili asintió, cogiendo el contrato y se fue por el pasillo, desvaneciéndose por la habitación que la mujer humana se había apropiado para esa noche— No debería venir —dijo Balin con una lastimera sacudida de cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero Gandalf es inflexible —dijo Thorin mientras contemplaba la puerta de la que Fili y Kili aún tenían que emerger. Su desgana hacia el hecho de que fuera acompañarlos no venía de que dudara de las habilidades de la mujer, sus afirmaciones de haber cruzado océanos y viajado lejos eran prueba de su aptitud a pesar de su falta de entrenamiento con armas y de su impresión de que una pequeña brisa podría derribarla, sino que su objeción residía en sus principios y percepciones de cómo deberían ser tratadas las mujeres. En la cultura de los Enanos las mujeres eran protegidas y casi adoradas debido a su escasez, siendo sólo una tercera parte de la población—. Tendremos que hacer lo que podamos para protegerla de cualquier daño.

—¿Y si no podemos?

Thorin estuvo en silencio por un momento.

—Si no podemos entonces nos consolaremos por el hecho de que eligió su suerte completamente por decisión propia —apartó la mirada de la puerta, regresando a Balin—. Ya que Gandalf está siendo tan críptico, ¿podrías explicarme como ha llegado hasta aquí?

—Lo que Gandalf no te ha dicho es que la ha adquirido él mismo, al parecer con el único propósito de unirse a nuestra misión, que desconocía hasta que se ha reunido con él esta noche —dejó escapar una sonrisa, al parecer recordando la reacción de la chica—. Muy molesta estaba, también.

—¿Cómo supo adónde ir?

—Fili y Kili la encontraron en el camino sin tener idea de cómo llegó—explicó—. Cuando supieron que venía de otro mundo y quería regresar a su hogar mencionaron que iban de camino a reunirse con un Mago y se ofrecieron a acompañarla.

Thorin frunció el entrecejo en desaprobación; demasiado para Fili y Kili tener un viaje sin incidentes.

—No seas muy duro con ellos —dijo Balin entretanto, probablemente asumiendo que estaría enfadado con ellos—. Vieron la oportunidad de ayudar a una joven en apuros y decidieron tomarla. No mencionaron la misión, sólo que iban a ver a un Mago.

—¿Entonces cómo es que sabe tanto de nuestros asuntos? —musitó.

—Gandalf se lo habrá contado —Balin se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes con qué propósito quiere que nos acompañe? —preguntó. No tenía sentido tener un consejero que acababa de ser informado sobre la empresa esa misma noche.

—No.

Pensó en lo que dijo el Mago, sobre la premonición de que fracasarían sin ella.

—Pues debemos asumir que el Mago sabe lo que hace.

Vieron a Bilbo caminando por el pasillo desde la pequeña habitación en la que se había estado recuperando de su breve desmayo.

—Al parecer nos hemos quedado sin saqueador —dijo Balin con un pequeño suspiro—. Probablemente sea mejor así. Teníamos todo en nuestra contra. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué somos? Comerciantes, mineros, hojalateros jugueteros…, y ahora una mujer. Y aspiramos a ser leyenda.

—Hay unos cuantos herreros presentes —le dijo Thorin con un indicio de sonrisa a su viejo amigo.

—Viejos guerreros —le corrigió Balin con autodesprecio.

—Contaría antes con cualquiera de estos Enanos que con un ejército de las Colinas de Hierro. Pues cuando les llamé a filas, acudieron —dijo con completa honestidad. Esta compañía lo había seguido, anhelante y sin ninguna duda hacia sus habilidades, mientras que Dain se había encasillado y agradado por la posibilidad de Thorin reclamando su reino, para en el último momento darle la espalda a su petición de asistencia militar después de haberle mantenido atado con las negociaciones durante semanas—. Lealtad, honor, un corazón voluntarioso… ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Balin se levantó.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, tú tienes elección. Te has portado de manera honorable con nuestro pueblo —dijo, sorprendiendo a Thorin con sus palabras; sí, le había dado a su gente un nuevo hogar tras años vagando por las tierras salvajes, pero no era el esplendor de Erebor, el reino que su gente merecía—. Nos has dado una nueva vida en las Montañas Azules. Una vida de paz y prosperidad. Una vida más valiosa que todo el oro de Erebor.

—Ha pasado de mi abuelo a mi padre, y de él hasta mí—dijo Thorin, sosteniendo la llave. Era un símbolo: una señal de que recuperaría Erebor o perecería en el intento—. Soñaban con el día en el que los Enanos de Erebor reclamarían su tierra. No hay elección, Balin. Para mí no.

Balin asintió en entendimiento y le dio en el brazo.

—Entonces estamos contigo. Llegaremos hasta el final.

* * *

Lizzy estaba en una de las habitaciones de invitados de Bilbo, con todo el contenido de su mochila esparcido encima de la cama. Estaba haciendo dos montones intentando decidir qué llevar con ella. En la pila de cosas para llevar tenía su ropa de recambio, chubasquero y el forro de dormir, un pequeño kit de pequeños auxilios, un mechero, una pequeña navaja del ejército suizo que perteneció a su padre, una baraja de cartas, su monedero, una linterna, el gel de ducha y cepillo de dientes, un cepillo, una botella de agua y unas pocas barritas de cereales.

Pensó en lo que había dicho Gandalf sobre estar bien equipada para el viaje y resopló; no podría haber estado más preparada, materialmente hablando.

En la otra pila tenía el pasaporte, móvil, iPod, la tarjeta de la habitación del hostal en la que se habían alojado ella y su hermano, y la guía de Nueva Zelanda. No le gustaba dejarse cosas atrás, pero Fili le había aconsejado que dejara media mochila vacía para los suministros de comida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Fili desde el umbral de la puerta, de pie con su hermano.

—Intentando decidir qué llevar conmigo, no voy a necesitarlo todo —dijo, volviéndose hacia la cama y cogiendo su libreta de sudokus y bolígrafo: pensó durante un momento, y los lanzó sobre la pila de cosas que llevar; sería agradable tener algo que hacer por las largas noches junto al fuego de campamento.

Los hermanos aproximaron para echar un vistazo a sus pertenencias, Kili pausándose para darle un fajo de pergaminos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu contrato, Balin me ha pedido que te lo diera —dijo, cogiendo su móvil y haciéndolo boar en la mano.

—¿Esto qué es? No pudimos averiguarlo cuando miramos en tu mochila el otro día.

—Es un dispositivo de comunicación, sirve para hablar con gente a larga distancia —simplificó—. Y eso es un reproductor de música —añadió, asintiendo hacia el iPod que Fili estaba examinando.

—¿Un instrumento?

Lizzy puso una mueca.

—No exactamente. Mira, ponte esto en la oreja —le dio a cada uno de los hermanos un auricular y puso en marcha la banda sonora de _El Señor de los Anillos_, asumiendo que las canciones con letra serían ir demasiado lejos.

Ambos se encogieron violentamente cuando la música empezó a sonar, y después sonrieron casi al unísono, completamente asombrados.

—Es increíble —dijo Kili.

—¿Por qué lo dejas? —preguntó Fili, girándolo una y otra vez en la mano mientras lo examinaba.

Lizzy se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo funcionaran unas pocas horas y probablemente se romperán durante el camino. Supuse que probablemente volveré con Gandalf y Bilbo después de la misión así que puedo dejar mis cosas de valor aquí.

Después de rehacer su mochila, dejando un espacio amplio para suministros de comida, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y leyó el contrato mientras los hermanos escuchaban felizmente su música, de vez en cuando soltando exclamaciones maravilladas. El contrato estaba hermosamente escrito en una caligrafía asombrosa, aunque todos los «el» habían sido tachados y cambiados por «la».

En la parte superior había en letras muy grandes las palabras:

_Términos del contrato del oficio de Consejero de Thorin y Compañía, o en cualquier otro oficio que se considere oportuno, según su criterio exclusivo de vez en cuando._

El contrato se resumía básicamente en unos pocos puntos: no nos hacemos responsables de las lesiones; no le cuentes esto a nadie; recibirás hasta una dieciseisava parte del tesoro, pero no te tenemos que pagar en el momento, ni puedes elegir.

—Oh, veo que el poni ya viene proporcionado, eso es útil; qué bien también, creo que Binky y yo hemos forjado lazos —dijo, leyendo la parte de los coste del viaje que eran todos pagados, aunque los «artículos de lujo» tendrían que ser pagados de su propio bolsillo. Fili y Kili la ignoraron, absorbidos por su música.

Bufó al leer un poco sobre los preparativos del sepelio: uno de los apéndices doblados a un lado establecía que por un coste adicional harían lo posible para enviar los restos o partes del cuerpo a su hogar. Se imaginó una pierna cortada, una mano y un ojo apareciendo en una cordillera aleatoria en Nueva Zelanda, mórbidamente divertida.

Estaba contenta con la mayor parte del contrato hasta que llegó a una parte cerca del final, que leyó:

_Las disputas entre partes de la compañía serán escuchadas y juzgadas por un árbitro a elección de la Compañía, y todos los alegatos serán declarados, juzgados, defendidos, respondidos y juzgados en la lengua de los Enanos._

—¿Qué cojones es esto? —dijo en voz alta, asustando a los hermanos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Fili llamó detrás de ella, ya que se había bajado de la cama y estaba a medio camino de la puerta de la habitación.

—Negociar mi contrato.

Lizzy encontró a Thorin y Balin en el salón, Balin sentado en una silla, y Thorin apoyado en la chimenea. La luz estaba parpadeando en su cara, quedándose atrapada en sus ojos. Estaba completamente imponente en sus reflexiones, aun así Lizzy fue directa hacia ellos.

—¿Está todo bien, chica? —dijo Balin, reparando en ella primero.

—La verdad es que no, hay varias partes de este contrato que van a ser un problema —dijo directamente, sosteniendo el contrato en las manos. Thorin pareció sorprendido por su comentario, pero sin embargo, se volvió para escucharla, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó, mirándola fijamente. Era sólo cinco centímetros más alto que ella, aunque probablemente mucho más intimidante que ella, con sus hombros anchos y su espada colgando a un lado.

—Uno, los gastos de bolsillo, sólo tengo dinero de mi mundo —dijo, negándose a dejarse acobardar por su expresión severa.

Una de las cejas de Thorin se arqueó ligeramente.

—Estoy seguro de que oro, plata y cobre conservan el mismo valor independientemente de su origen —dijo en voz baja—. Estoy seguro de que os las arreglaréis.

Lizzy cruzó los brazos, inconscientemente reflejando su postura, sin gustarle sus claros intentos de apartarla con su comentario.

—El dinero en mi mundo se basa en un sistema de crédito, y el dinero que tengo es de papel.

—¿Papel? —repitió Balin, sonando estupefacto ante la idea.

—Los gastos de bolsillo son mayoritariamente lujos de viaje —le dijo Thorin—. Si continuáis leyendo encontraréis que todos los gastos del viaje, es decir la tarifa básica, están garantizados.

—Lo sé, he leído el contrato —dijo, dos años de alquilar casas en la universidad le habían enseñado la necesidad de hacerlo cuando se trataba de documentos, y también a mantenerse firme al solicitar alteraciones en los contratos—. Pero quería preguntar si había algún modo de conseguir un pequeño adelanto de mi parte del tesoro, por si surge cualquier necesidad.

—No —dijo simplemente Thorin.

—¿No? —repitió, un poco sorprendida por su franqueza— ¿Y qué sugieres que haga si necesito comprar algo?

—Os sugiero que adquiráis dinero, señorita Darrow.

—¿Alguna cosa más? —preguntó Balin.

—Sí, ¿qué es eso de que las disputas se arreglarán en la lengua de los Enanos?

—Es una parte del contrato para asegurar que las disputas se arreglarán de una manera justa y legalmente vinculante —explicó Balin.

—Apenas es justo si no sé hablarlo, ¿no? —señaló— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda aprenderlo durante el camino? —sería un gran esfuerzo, pero le había cogido el tranquillo al francés cuando estudiaba en el colegio, y estaba interesada en aprender sobre la cultura Enana; aprender el idioma podría…

—No —dijo otra vez Thorin al instante, cortando sus reflexiones.

Le arqueó una ceja.

—No otra vez. Tenía la impresión de que estábamos negociando mi contrato.

—Eso no está abierto a negociaciones —Thorin prácticamente rugió—. La cultura Enana es extremadamente privada, nunca compartimos nuestra lengua con aquellos que no son de nuestra raza.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer Bilbo y yo si surge alguna disputa? —preguntó.

—En el caso de una disputa podéis dictar, y alguien traducirá y hablará por vosotros —dijo Balin.

Encontrando la respuesta aceptable, asintió a los dos Enanos.

—Bueno, esos eran los dos puntos principales a los que me oponía, me alegro de que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo —dijo con dulzura forzada y una mirada mordaz hacia Thorin, y salió de la habitación pavoneándose sin mirar hacia atrás.

Se encaminó de vuelta a su habitación que fundamentalmente había tomado para pasar la noche, echando humo; no pensaba que su petición de un adelanto fuera irrazonable, dadas las circunstancias, pero Thorin la había despedido como si fuera una niña avara.

—«Os sugiero que adquiráis dinero» —murmuró entre aliento, imitando su tono.

Se le ocurrió una idea de cómo conseguir dinero cuando llegó a la habitación, encontrando a Fili y a Kili todavía descansando en la cama.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Fili.

—No muy bien —dijo, y cruzó los brazos, mirando a los dos hermanos con una sonrisa astuta, segura de que la ayudarían—. Ahora, ¿os gustaría ganar algo de dinero?

Ambos alzaron las cejas al oírla, revelando su curiosidad por sus crípticas palabras.

* * *

Thorin la vio alejarse desde su posición junto al fuego, el largo papel del contrato colgando de su mano. Desde luego no tuvo reparos en enfrentarse a él: desde su comentario del estudio de la política y hasta la manera directa en la que se les aproximó para hablar respecto al contrato asumió que era algún tipo de importante consejera política en su mundo, a pesar de su obvia juventud.

Se ocupó de su pipa mientras los otros Enanos lentamente se escurrían a la habitación principal. Fili apareció y les propuso apostar sobre si Bilbo les acompañaría o no: la mayor parte de la compañía aposto que no lo haría, pero cuando Gandalf apostó a favor del Hobbit, inclinó la opinión de Thorin: sabía lo persuasivo que el Mago podía ser, así que también decidió apostar a favor del Hobbit.

Después de hacer las apuestas el ambiente de la habitación lentamente se volvió tenso, una siniestra anticipación de la mañana asentándose en la compañía. Hubo silencio durante un largo rato. Pensando en su tierra natal, Thorin empezó a tararear, baja y profundamente, una antigua melodía escrita tras la desolación de Smaug y la huida de los Enanos de Erebor. Uno por uno, los otros Enanos se le unieron. Thorin empezó a cantar suavemente, contemplando las llamas en la chimenea, recordando el fuego del dragón en su hogar.

_Surcaré, montañas nubladas hoy,_

_cavernas hay, allá donde voy…_

_Hay que partir, al sol, salir,_

_y un viejo oro, descubrir._

El resto de la compañía se incorporó, a la canción familiar a todos. Era amarga, dulce y lastimera, mezclada con esperanza. Cantando, recordaron a los caídos y prometieron vengarlos en su misión.

_Las campanas tocaban en el valle,_

_y los hombres de cara pálida observaban el cielo,_

_la ira del dragón, más violenta que el fuego,_

_derribaba las torres y las casas._

Bofur empezó a tocar el clarinete suavemente y Dori y Nori tocaron las flautas, las dulces notas de los instrumentos pesando en sus bajas voces. Thorin se vio anhelando su arpa, que no pudo traer al viaje debido a su tamaño.

_Rugían pinos, en la altitud,_

_vientos plañían, de noche al sur._

_Un fuego vi, cerca de allí,_

_y ardían bosques, con gran luz._

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la señorita Darrow arrastrarse en la habitación y sentarse en el suelo en una esquina con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas. Estaba escuchando su música, claramente ensimismada. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, su expresión casi infantil en su fascinación y maravilla.

_La montaña humeaba a la luz de la luna;_

_los Enanos oyeron los pasos del destino,_

_huyeron y cayeron y fueron a morir_

_a los pies del palacio, a la luz de la luna._

Cantaron hasta muy tarde, de alguna manera reacios a ir a dormir por miedo de lo que la mañana podría traer al comienzo de su empresa. Finalmente, cuando el fuego se consumió, su cantar se apagó, marcando el comienzo de su viaje y misión.

* * *

Capítulo original: Fanfiction net/s/9322777/4/Stirring-the-leaves

Tumblr de la autora: kindle-the-stars


End file.
